Alone In the Dark
by Bittersweetsymphony19
Summary: Ever wonder why Reid acts the way he does and what about his past! A new member comes along to stir up the past!rated M for future chapters!
1. Not your average life!

**Ever wondered why Reid acts the way he does…I created this fanfic to explore Reid's world and to try and explain his behavior…in this fic ill change him a bit so if you like him the way he is you wont like this story or maybe you will…thanks for reading and review.**

Kate's POV

I was almost done packing when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ok so I'm here, what's with all the secrets?" Sarah said as she entered my new apartment. Pogue and I finally decided to find an apartment to stay while we attended college; luckily we found this small lot that was perfect for the two of us.

"Did you pack some clothes?" I asked as we made our way back toward the closet.

"Yeah, but where are we going and why couldn't I tell Caleb?"

"We are going to Lizzy's house, tomorrow is her birthday and she invited me and told me to bring you along!" I stated as I watched Sarah's look of confusion.

"Look I'll explain everything in the car, but no we need to go before Pogue comes back and starts asking questions!" I picked up my bag and Sarah did the same, we walked to her brand new car-courtesy of Caleb- and she tossed me the keys for she didn't know where we were headed.

"Who's Lizzy? And how does she knows me?" she asked minutes later.

"Before I start answering your questions you must keep this a secret, none of the guys can know we are going to see her, this is serious Sarah, please promised me you wont say anything?"

"Of course"

"Well to answer your question I have to start from the beginning."

She looked at me curiously and nodded.

"Ok well about ten years ago this wealthy family moved to Ipswich,

Lizzy was the little girl, she moved here with her grandmother and brother.

Have you ever seen the mansion that neighbors the Denver's mansion?"

I asked waiting while she formulated her answer.

"The one that Reid always looks at whenever he gets out of the car or whenever he's over at Caleb's?"

"Yeah, that one! I didn't think you would catch on that quick without knowing the whole story, anyways Lizzy became a really close friend with the guys, and I'm surprised Caleb hasn't mentioned her. Well as I was saying she became close friends with them to the point where they would protect her and treat her as their little sister. She was closest to Reid and Caleb. You know how they're close like if they were brothers like they have this bond or something? Well she formed part of her little group eventhough she was not from here, she is originally from England but she move to the states when she was about three with her grandmother and then a few years after that they moved here. Her parents still live in England and last I heard her brother moved back with them. The reason that I don't what you to tell the guys that we are going to see her is because when she was about thirteen she fell madly in love with Reid and so did Reid, they hid their relationship for about a year and a half."

I looked over at Sarah who was listening closely.

"So they hid it for a while and about three years ago she found out she was pregnant and Reid wanted to tell her grandmother and he was ready to face responsibility but she didn't want to tell her because she knew that her grandmother wouldn't tolerate it and she would make her have an abortion"

"Did they tell her?" she asked

"No, but Aaron did, ever wonder why the guys hate him so much?"

"He did what?"

"Yeah, he did and Lizzy's grandmother was furious, for a lack of a better word, she took her to a hospital and made her abort the child eventhough Reid's parents were ok with her keeping it and them staying together, but not to Amanda she couldn't have her only granddaughter pregnant at fifteen, so she put something in her drink that made her sick and when she took her to the hospital they found out she had lost the baby."

"Oh my god that's horrible. What kind of person does that to their grandkids?"

"Well the story doesn't end there, they didn't move away immediately but she kept her away from Reid and wouldn't let her take his calls. Back then Reid used to be this sweet and loving guy, he was even nicer than Tyler. About two months after that, Amanda decided to move away and of course she took Lizzy with her.

They went back to England."

"Wow all that because of a Reid"

"I'm not done yet so wait till the end, so as I was saying we didn't know where they had moved all we knew was that they had moved and that was it. About a week after they moved Lizzy go through a phone and called Reid and told him where she was and of course stubborn Reid left to England without telling anyone. Romantic huh?

Well Amanda found out that she had called him and decided to move back to the states to the town next to Ipswich and when Reid got there he didn't find her, he only found a letter supposedly written by Lizzy. The letters said that their relationship was a mistake and that she realized that she didn't really love him. Reid didn't believe Lizzy wrote it and called her and she confirmed it, but what he doesn't know is that her grandmother had threatened her and she forced her to write and say all those things, and as you can imagine Reid was so hurt and depressed he didn't come out of his room for months.

When he did he was a totally different person, he went from being this sweet and loving guy to the jackass we know now. He morphed from sweet Reid to player Reid. He once told me he felt nothing, empty and lonely. I knew that this new person was just a shell hiding the true Reid; he's shielding himself from heartbreak. He's afraid to feel again.

That's why he toys with girls because he wants them to feel what he felt when she left him. Lizzy hasn't been the same ever since. She became bitter and cold, she was the sweetest girl you could ever meet and now she just goes day by day without paying much attention to life. She called me about a month ago and told me she had moved to the outsides of Ipswich. She turns Eighteen tomorrow and she wanted to spend it with someone familiar since she hardly knew anyone around here so she asked about how things were and I helped her catch up with things and when she heard that Caleb had a girlfriend she was static and she said to bring you along. She was my best friend when we where kids. So that's why we are expending this weekend at her house which is enormous and that's why you have to tell the guys we went to visit your parents for the weekend ok?"

"Ok no problem, did she ask about Reid?"

I looked over at her who was looking out the window.

"Yeah, but I didn't say much about him, last time she heard from him he told her he hated her and eventhough I refuse to believe that she did believed it and we didn't talk much about the subject." I said thinking about how much they needed to be together.

"But she knows about Reid and his reputation?" Sarah asked

"Yeah, and she said she was indifferent towards it but I know it hurts her"

We pulled up to this giant house in the outsides of town. It was an amazing view with a huge garden and a pond in the muddle of it. It was almost dusk and the pink from the sky adorned the water. Sarah and I got out of the car and walked over to the huge French doors. I lightly tapped the hanging iron flower to hear Lizzy's vice from inside yell

"Coming"

I smiled remembering how long it had been since I last had heard her voice so enthusiastic. The door opened and there she stood.

She welcomed me in a hug and we cried a little realizing it had been almost three years since we last saw each other.

"Oh wow Kate you look great, I've missed you so much"

She said between sobs.

"I've missed you too babe, you have no idea how dull this town was without you"

She had changed a lot, she used to be blond but she had colored her hair dark and she had let it grow to the middle of her back, she was taller than I remember but she still had an amazing body. Her face was the same but she had a pained expression almost hard and evil in a sense. She looked around and saw Sarah standing in a corner.

"You must be Sarah?" she said looking at her

Sarah nodded shyly almost intimidated by Lizzy's presence. I have to admit she was gorgeous and she had a deep gaze and every time she would look at someone they would melt in fear.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Elyzabeth but everyone calls me Lizzy, so therefore you may call me Lizzy!" she said smiling and walking over where Sarah was standing extending a hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, you have a lovely house"

She said looking around the beautiful foyer

"Thank you, I know its ridiculously big for me to live in but my grandmother left it in my charge after she passed away" Lizzy stated looking up at the breathtaking chandelier.

"I'm very sorry to hear that she passed away" Sarah said trying to be polite.

"Don't be, I'm not, it was about danm time, I don't mean to be a coldhearted bitch but the world is a better place without her." She said while we walked to the living room.

"When did she die?" I asked bluntly

"About eight months ago, she died of a heart attack. You guys hungry? I order pizza and Chinese since I couldn't decide what to eat so ill wait and see how things look!"

We laughed at her comment; I remember how picky she was when we were kids.

Her plate would have all different kind of food and she would be eating from Reid's french-fries or anybody else's food. The doorbell rang and she ran to the door to get the food.

"So what do you think?" I asked Sarah who was sitting looking out of it

"She's nice. What I don't get is why Caleb hasn't told me about it?"

"Because he was once in love with her too, that's why Reid and Caleb can't stand each other" her eyes widened as I told her this.


	2. Picture

**Hey guys, Thank so much for the review, keep them coming…love them. Anyway I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter so no I do not own any of the characters of the covenant only the characters you've never heard of course their my own creation.**

**Enjoy **

Sarah's POV

"So what do you think?" Kate asked when Lizzy left the room.

"She's nice. What I don't get is why Caleb hasn't told me about it?"

"Because he was once in love with her too, that's why Reid and Caleb can't stand each other" My surprised expression must have been evident because Kate looked at me with troubled eyes almost like if she wasn't supposed to say that.

"So food's here, and honestly it smells disgusting" Lizzy said as she walked into the room. She had a pizza box on one hand and a white bag with some Chinese symbols.

"Did I miss something?" she asked looking at Kate.

"No, we were just talking that's all so what's in the bag?"

"Some weird chicken and some other stuff, noodles I think"

Kate helped her open the bag and set the things out as well as the pizza.

We each took a small portion of the food and sat back and started eating; well I was eating while she and Kate were discussing her life outside of Ipswich. It was there when I realized I had seen her before in some picture Caleb's mom kept in her room.

_The enormous door that leads to the Danvers' mansion opened to find Evelyn standing on the other side giving me a sympathetic look._

"_Hello dear, how are you?" she asked._

"_Just fine Mrs.Danves, how about you?" I asked trying to be polite._

"_Just fine dear, Caleb is upstairs and I was about to go into town there are some things I need from the local stores, so don't let me be on your way, you know where his room, make yourself at home dear, I'll see you later" and with that she walked to her car got inn and left. I walked into the big foyer and admired the delicate works and the complexity of the wood. Beautiful statues greeted me as I made my way upstairs._

_I came to the last door of the hall knowing that Caleb was inside I softly knocked on the door. I heard a come in and I slowly let the handle twist in my hand as I entered his room he was sitting on the bed and he was outing what looked like a picture frame inside a drawer. He saw me an immediately got up, he came to my side and lightly kissed me._

"_Hey"_

"_Hey there yourself, sorry I couldn't pick you up from the dorms but mom insisted I stayed until she left" he said walking us outside his room "You ready?"_

"_Yeah but first I need to use the bathroom you know makeup and stuff"_

"_Yeah sure, um…there is the bathroom and I'll be waiting downstairs" he said pointing towards the door next to the closet in his room._

_I heard his steps down the hall and down the stairs and I quickly went to the drawer and opened it. Just as I suspected it was a picture frame, at first I thought It was a picture of his father but when I turned it around it was a picture of the guys sitting by a lake and there was this girl sitting in-between him and Reid. They couldn't have been older that thirteen and I laughed as I saw that Pogue wore huge glasses and Tyler had braces. Reid was pretty much the same except his smile was different and he looked happy, Caleb hadn't change much either only he had longer hair and he also was smiling too, not that he doesn't smile is just that I've never seen him smile like that, like a true smile, not since I met him and with his father's recent death he has not smiled much. But this girl she was different that all the girls eventhough she must have been twelve or thirteen she looked more mature and she had a gorgeous face adorned by soft brown curls that hung midchest. Her expression was soft and her arms were around Reid and Caleb. She leaned more to Reid and it looked like her head was almost resting on his shoulder. _

At that moment I realized she was the girl from the picture, her face was almost the same only she had grown of course but she still had the gentle features.

Her hair had changed from soft brown almost blonde to black but she still had soft curls.

She was paler than in the picture which she had a sun kissed look. Her dark green eyes where the same only more pained and after all she's been trough I don't blame her.

The weekend went great and we had a lot of fun, I was a little shy at first but Lizzy's attitude was contagious.

On our way back we stopped by a gas station to buy some drinks and snack because eventhough she lived on the outsides of Ipswich it was about an hour and a half from Kate's apartment.

"So?" Kate asked

"I had fun, she's so nice and she seems like a good friend" I honestly answered

"Yeah she is, she is the best, she is the kind of person who will be there when you need someone eventhough you may not be there for her when she needs you, she's an awesome friend and she will always have your back no matter what."

I walked upstairs to my dorm remembering how late it was I tiptoed to my room which was empty because I didn't have a roommate now that Kate lives with Pogue.

Kate's POV

When I got home I found Pogue was already sleeping. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. It was almost one in the morning and I didn't want to wake him so I postponed the shower and slowly got into bed. I pulled the cover over me and felt Pogue's arm wrap around my wait, I smiled to myself knowing he was still asleep and he did it subconsciously. I closed my eyes letting my body rest for I didn't get much sleep this weekend, I the lying to Pogue but I couldn't tell him where we went because since the guys don't keep any secrets between them Reid would know and god knows what will happen. I realized it wouldn't be long for them to see each other aging living in the same town and all but it still worried me how he would react.

Thank you so much for reading and for those who were wondering if they are going to see each other again and when will that be…soon

Please review

Luv ya


	3. First encounter

**Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing, it really makes my day when someone takes the time to review my stories…thank you so much and keep the coming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the covenant. I wish I did but I don't**

* * *

Lizzy's POV

I stood by the driveway as I waved goodbye to Katie and Sarah.

Going into my house made me think how much I tortured the poor guys that remodeled the house after I took them to my old house-more like sneaked- trying not to be seen by any of the guys. I specified them that I wanted this house to be similar to the old one. After four rigorous months they finally finished the work and I was amazed on the similarities of the house, the only place I remodeled myself was my room and my closet, that I wanted it to be different. As I made my way to the kitchen I worked on disposing of the load of food that was left and wrote a note which I stuck on the small boar by the cabinets reminding me to go buy groceries as soon as possible. I was about to go to bed when I saw there was a box I forgot to throw away. I notice that the box hadn't been opened and looked for a knife to help me remove the tape.

Chicken teriyaki, I tried to hold back the tears but it was too much.

"Reid's favorite" I mumbled between sobs.

"_What do you think you're doing blondie?" eleven year old Reid asked me when he saw me taking a piece of chicken off of his plate._

"_Don't call me blondie Reinald!" I said sticking my tongue out at him_

"_Hey do not, I repeat do not call me Reinald ever, the name is Reid and if you call me Reinald once more I'm going to pull your hair until there's none left" he said reaching out an lightly pulling one of my curls._

"_Reinald honey, eat your food and leave Elyzabeth alone" I heard his mom call out from the kitchen with her English accent, we all started to laugh and Reid pouted _

"_Great now you've ruined my favorite food you dumb girl" he said sticking his tongue out. The boys and I continue laughing and you could hear a Reinald from time to time._

_Reid blushed furiously and stumped upstairs to go to his room and 'be mature' and play with his toys._

I stood there crying for some time, I cried for him, for us, remembering how we used to be and how it seemed like nothing else mattered when we were together.

I cried for my grandmother, whom I hated but remembered how she loved me and how ungrateful I felt sometimes when I realized I hadn't cried at her funeral and neither did my brother or my parents, I cried for her because she was alone when she was alive and she left this world alone, I cried because I realized that by being bitter and cold I was shutting myself out and I had pushed everyone away and I didn't want to end up like her.

I dragged my feet upstairs and finally reached the bed I was so tire I didn't noticed when I felt asleep and when the sunrays hit my bed it was like I hadn't slept at all I remembered crying but didn't remember falling asleep.

Slowly and carefully not to trip I made my way downstairs and made breakfast which consisted of an energy drink for I needed the extra help and half a toast.

Noticing the note in the small board I remembered I needed to buy something for the house and groceries. Looking around my closet I couldn't decide what to wear so I just put on a pair of black faded jeans, a tank top and a black hoodie.

I took my purse and made my way downstairs.

As I arrived I recognized some of the owners of the local shops and they didn't recognize me, fortunately. Inside the pharmacy I picked up some Excedrin-very important for migraines. Later I passed by the window of a small shop and saw a beautiful Chinese rug, it was red and black and it was adorned with cherry flowers.

I went in determined to buy the precious item when I saw Aaron Abbott. He looked different, his hair was longer and he was taller, way taller than I remembered. I ducked a little going into another isle; he was the last person I wanted to see.

Pretending to look for some incense I looked for the rug when I saw a redhead looking at it and walking towards it so I sped up and got there first grabbing the item.

"HEY" the redhead looked at me ready to start something

"Problem?" I simply answered, she was shorter than me and she looked like she was all talk so I stood strait letting her know I could take her. Yeah I could take her.

"No, but I saw that first and I was going to get it when you snatched it"

"First of all I did not snatch anything, second first come first serve, third this will go great with the decorations in my rooms, not that you care or anything but I'm sorry, I got it first so you'll have to wait until the next one" I said as politely as I could while walking toward the cashier.

"Did you find everything ok Miss?" an elderly lady asked me as I place the incense and the rug down, she looked at the rug and then looked at me questioningly.

"The rug is seven hundred dollars Miss" she said examining the tag

"Yes I know, I will like to purchase it please"

"Of course, beautiful isn't it?" she commented on gorgeous colors.

"That's why I'm buying it, it will go perfectly with my curtains and my bed set"

I politely replied as I took the rolled rug under my arm and the incidence on the other hand, I turned around and found Aaron staring at me with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well look who is back?" he said moving forward.

"Listen Abbott I don't have time for you right now and if you don't mind I am very busy so move out of the way" I said annoyed.

"You've changed"

"I could say the same" I remember when Aaron and I used to be good friends but that was a long time ago.

"So are you back for good or are you leaving again?" he asked as the redhead girl took a stand beside him. Then I remember Kira how could I forget she stole my doll in fourth grade. She looked at me like she remembered me now.

"I don't know yet, but I think asking you to keep it a secret is a stupid idea" I scowled

"Look Liz how many time do I have to apologize for my mistake" he said like he really meant it but I knew Aaron was great at faking honesty so I knew that by tonight people would know I was back in town, after all who could forget 'Garwin girl'.

I pushed past him and quickly went to my car to put the things in the back.

Entering the grocery store I noticed some people were looking at me. Oh great, they know. As I went isle by isle picking out some stuff that I knew I wouldn't use and that they would sit in the cabinets for some time before they saw the light of day I hurried over the baking isle, I love to bake so I put some easy bake stuff and some pans in the cart, I spotted the icing at the end of the isle so I made my way to it.

"Lizzy…is that you?" I stiffened as a very familiar voice called from behind me.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the short chapter but I have an order of 70 pizzas to make by the end of tonight and if I don't start right now I'll definitely get fired if my boss finds out I'm using the computer for something else than taking orders. So anyways thank you for reading and reviewing. I'll post the next chapter tonight too so stay put.**

**Luv ya **


	4. Signs

**Thanks guys for reading and sending your magnificent reviews…I still don't own any of the characters from the covenant…I whish I did but I don't…so enjoy.**

* * *

Lizzy' POV

"Lizzy…is that... you?" I stiffened as a very familiar voice called from behind me.

"Caleb…" my voice was merely a whisper as I slowly turned around to find him there.

"Oh my god…it's…you…what…are you doing here?" he said still shocked

But I couldn't talk I was speechless, I was shaking and tears filled my eyes.

"Lizzy… I" he said but I interrupted him with a hug, he hugged me back like no body had in a long time, like he meant it and I fell safe and loved in his arms.

We stood there for a while and when we broke away we couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe you're really here" he said

"I can't believe I'm here too" I said while wiping my tears away

"So when did you…how…I mean why are you back? Not that I'm complaining or anything but I don't understand, last time I spoke to you it seemed like you wanted to forget about this place" he said still very close to me and talking in a low voice.

"My grandmother died and she left me everything, so the lawyer told me he would sell the house immediately and I came here determined to do it and go back but I couldn't, and since she had the other house in the outskirts I'm staying there for now"

I said in a rush looking everywhere realizing the guys are always together and I didn't want to be seen.

"Ok so I already got the…" Sarah came from the other side

"Liz...?" she said looking nervously at Caleb

"Hey Sarah whatcha got there, oh my god I though I told you to lay off the Kit Kat"

"I couldn't resist" she chirped

"Wait how do you…?" he said confused "how do you know each other?"

"Relax KayKay-" I smiled remembering how much he hated that nickname.

"She went to spend the weekend with me and Katie" I said still looking around

"Really? I though you went to see your parents with Kate?"

She smiled shyly acknowledging she could be in trouble.

"I told Katie to bring her and I also told her to keep a secret" I winked at her letting her know she wouldn't get in trouble plus he can't be mad at her, I won't let him.

"He's not here…" Caleb said

"I know, or do I have to remind you you're not the only one with _Gifts_"

I said with a smirk, he nodded and smiled as Sarah looked confused.

"Wait I thought you said girls couldn't…"

"Yeahl but she's weird like that" he said playfully

"Hey, who do you think you're calling weird mister? If I recall it correctly you're the weird one and so don't even start with me" I said slapping him on the arm.

"Ok now I'm lost…" Sarah said as we headed to the register

Caleb and I couldn't stop laughing. On our way to my car Sarah needed to use the bathroom so we stopped by a bench. We sat there looking at each other.

Seconds later I decided to break the silence.

"I heard about your father, I'm so sorry, I know how close you guys were I wish I could have been there but Sarah just told me Saturday, I felt terrible, so are you ok?"

He took a minute his eyes never leaving mine.

"Yeah, I'll be fine I think, but lets not talk about that please it's too soon for me" he said

"I understand-" our eyes still connected "-so Sarah huh?" I asked smiling a little

"Where did you find her?" I asked in a playful tone

"She's Kate's roommate, and she's not that bad" he said with a smirk

"Yeah I know but she…bounces…a lot"

He laughed at my last comment and kept looking at me

"I've missed you" his eyes now watery

"I've missed you too, you have no idea" I said looking away into the parking lot

"We've all missed you Liz, none of us have been the same ever since you left"

I knew what he was refering to and I shook those thoughts away.

Sarah came back after five minutes with a snow cone in her hand.

"I thought you went to the bathroom" I said looking at the snow cone in her hand.

"I did but I passed thought that stand-" she said pointing in the distance "-and it just looked so tempting, I couldn't say no to the vender" she stated looking at the cone.

'_Is she…?'_ I asked Caleb in his mind since I could communicate with him mentally.

'_Oh god, I don't know but I've noticed things lately and holy shit I hope not…'_ he replied.

I nodded as we walked to my car.

"Oh My God, leave it to you to have a Bentley? Where did you get this puppy?" Caleb asked admiring my car. "Is this custom paint, because I know they don't make them this color, not this brand they don't?" he continued

"Um…I don't know it was my sixteenth birthday present from my brother Ivan!"

I said unlocking the car and putting the groceries in the trunk.

"Oh yeah happy late birthday I remembered it was last Saturday" he said giving me a hug

"Thanks!" I said pushing him away slightly because Sarah was still there and I really didn't want her to hate me like most of the girls do when I hug their boyfriends.

"So what did your dad give you for your sixteenth birthday?" he asked

"Um…an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, but that one I hardly ever use and I'm still waiting for it to be shipped here" his eyes were about the size of golf balls by now

"An Aston Martin V12 Vanquish?"

"Yup"

"Can I have it?" I let out a laugh; he was such a dork

"Yes you can, well no you cant, but I'll let you ride it once it gets here"

He looked sad and gave me his puppy face look.

"Oh don't even go there, like I said I'll let you borrow it but don't get too comfortable"

He smiled and I shook my head, yup same old dorky Caleb.

"Come over?" he asked as I snapped my head in his direction. Is he insane?

"Uh…I don't think that's a good idea but if you want you are always welcomed at my house" I simply replied.

'_They went surfing Liz and they wont be back for another two days'_ I heard his voice in my mind and he could tell I was debating whether or not to go.

"Ok…" I answered hesitantly

"Um…guys-" We looked over at Sarah "-I don't feel so good so I think I'll stay in the dorms for tonight?" Caleb looked at her concerned as did I.

"Sarah what's wrong?" I asked as I slowly walked over to her

"I don't know, it's my stomach it's a little upset that's all!" she said trying to smile

"Ok well why don't we go to my house and you stay there overnight I don't want you to be alone in the dorms when you're sick, Liz will get you're clothes…" he looked at me and I nodded. He remembered.

We arrived at the Danvers' mansion and it was the same as I left it.

As we walked through the doors Caleb shouted 'mom I'm home'.

Evelyn came out of the corridor and she gasped when she saw me.

"Oh my, Liz you're back" she said as she embraced me in a motherly hug.

"You look so beautiful, your hair is different, but I still love it" she said almost crying

"Oh Evelyn I've missed you" I confessed as I hugged her back

We walked to the kitchen our arms around each others'. Caleb excused himself to take Sarah upstairs to his room.

"What's wrong with her?" Evelyn asked worried

"Her stomach is upset; she eats way too many sweets"

We sat there for about two hours catching up with this and that. I notice she drank and eventhough I didn't want to ask I knew it was because of her deceased husband. I remembered she used to tell me I was the daughter she never had- or to better say I was like the daughter she once lost. When she gave birth to Caleb he had a twin sister but she didn't survive long after labor, she never talked about it, few people know about that but she trusted me enough to tell me. Her name was Isabella and Caleb once told me he wished he could have met her. Evelyn hadn't changed much but just her hair was shorter and I notice she had lost a lot of weight.

Moments later Caleb came downstairs

"She's finally asleep" he said with a sight of relief.

"Um…we kindda go a little carried away talking so I couldn't get her clothes"

"It's fine…don't worry I think she'll be fine but she's been sick for the past two weeks I think it's time for a doctor to see her" we both nodded

"Ok so I have to go, I'll take me a while to get home so I'll be going now"

I slowly got up and felt Caleb's hand grab me by the wrist

"Liz it pouring, why don't you stay tonight and be on your way tomorrow, I'll be less worried if you stay instead of driving in this crazy weather" he said and Evelyn nodded.

"He's right, it's not safe for you to drive so far in this weather" oh crap

"Ok fine I'll stay but I have to leave first thing tomorrow morning" he agreed.

Pogue's POV

"I can't believe you idiots forgot…how the hell do you forget your surfboard when you are going surfing?" this was ridiculous we had driven for about four hours to be an hour away when Tyler remembered about the boards.

I hate this I knew Caleb should have come with us. he would have made them just buy another one for being so irresponsible but nooo he had to spend the week with his girlfriend why couldn't she stay like Kate does and go shopping and do girl stuff?

"Look Pogue we didn't do it on purpose and we didn't forget them, we just grabbed the wrong ones" Reid said from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah Pogue relax, we still have two more days to surf so we still have time to go back to Ipswich and then we'll be here by night and we can surf all day tomorrow" Tyler called out from behind.

"Ok so where are the other surfboards? The ones you should have taken in the first place?" I asked looking at Reid.

"At Caleb's" he responded

* * *

**That you so much for reading and reviewing…hope you guys like the story so far.**

**Luv ya**


	5. I can't loose her like I lost you!

**Thank you so much for reading and sending your amazing reviews.**

**I still don't own any of the characters from the covenant… **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Lizzy's POV

Caleb and I sat by the fireplace talking about things and about life and how complicated it had become, if only we had stayed kids, that would have been easier.

"No way really?" he asked

"Yeah, I finished high school as soon as I left not wanting to deal with school and all, so I started college immediately, I was thinking of finishing med school next year but I decided to take a year off, I've been so busy with school I think I've forgotten how to live and have fun" I said taking a sip of my soda.

"Wow, you were always the smart one, I guess is not that surprising, it awesome if you ask me, to be eighteen and be almost finished with med school, how did you do that?"

"I took day courses as well as night, I was so eager to escape reality that all I did was study, but I still got a few more years to go after my masters, I want to go into physiology but I'm not sure I like working with blood and such but it just takes too much time and your work becomes your life, I'm not sure if I want to deal with that, It's just something I want just in case, you know, something that I can fall back on if I need or for some odd reason I spend all the money I have, then I can go back to practice medicine" I stated

"Yeah I guess that's smart, but c'mon you couldn't spend that kind of money in a lifetime" he said looking at the fire, I remembered how much I loved to talk to Caleb, he always listened close even if you were saying the most idiotic thing he would listen to you, right then we heard a scream coming from upstairs. Sarah.

We ran as fat as we could to find Sarah in his bed examining her stomach.

"Um…I don't know how those go there" she said looking at the big bruises on her stomach and on her sides, I walked to her side and looked back at Caleb who was shocked as well.

"I didn't touch her I swear!" he said looking at me horrified.

"We need an ambulance, NOW!" I almost shouted

"Why…what's wrong with me? What are those?" Sarah asked scared and in the verge of tears. I tried to stay calm but this wasn't good. At all.

"Sarah you need to stay calm the more nervous you get the more blood your heart pumps do you understand what i'm saying?Sarah you are bleeding internally" she looked at me shocked and almost hyperventilating

"Sarah you need to stay calm, it will be ok…Sarah can you hear me" she dozed off and I knew this wasn't good. "Sarah? Sarah you have to stay with me" I lightly slapped her as I heard Caleb talking to the paramedics on the phone she opened her eyes to closed them again second later. Then another bruise appeared on her chest. Oh god.

I had seen cases like this but this was by far the worst.

Minutes later the ambulance arrived and the paramedics made their way to the room. Evelyn came out of her room confused by the scene.

She saw Sarah in the paramedics care and you could see she was starting to get worried, as the rest of us just stood there watching the paramedics take her in the ambulance.

"Liz…how bad is it?" Caleb asked scared

"I'm not going to lie to you Caleb, it's bad, and I've seen cases like this but this is the worst" he looked at me almost in disbelief

"I know someone usually rides along with us but this time we need the space to move around and try and clear her, but you can follow us!" one of the paramedics informed us.

"No problem, we'll take my car!" I said knowing Caleb was too nervous to drive

The ride to the hospital was quiet.

We got there in no time following the ambulance; I have to admit its fun riding behind one. Inside the hospital they made us wait in the lobby.

Caleb looked deep in thought.

'_Caleb?'_ I said in his mind

He looked at me and I saw tears spilling from his eyes.

I hugged him and tried to comfort him but it was useless he was way too scared and nervous, he hugged me back and tried to hide the sobs but it was evident.

"Caleb you have to calm down, you need to be strong now, for her!"

He didn't say anything just buried his head in my neck

"Caleb?"

'_I can't loose her too Liz'_ I heard him in my mind _'I can't'_

We sat like that for a good twenty minutes until the doctor came out of the double doors.

"How is she" I asked because Caleb couldn't talk

"She lost a lot of blood, we managed to stop the bleeding, I'm sorry but if she makes it through tonight it will be a miracle, I'm really sorry but we did all we could"

"Oh god" Caleb said falling into the seat and burring his head in his hands.

"Can we see her?" I asked knowing that I could heal her if I got the chance to see her

"I'm afraid you can't, she's in a very delicate state and we have to observe any changes and with people in there we cant" the doctor said in a cold tone

"But you said there might be a chance she won't survive after tonight, I'll like to see her one last time please, just for a few minutes, I promise it wont be long" I pleaded

He sighted and nodded in defeat

"Look I shouldn't be letting you in, my job is at stake here, you have five minutes each"

I nodded and looked at Caleb who was just sitting there motionless, face still in his hands.

'_Don't worry I'll do what I can ok? Please Caleb you can't just give up on me yet'_

**Reid's POV**

"Pogue pull over" I commanded

"What? No, Why?" he asked

"You drive slower than Tyler, pull over I'll drive from now on"

"No way, you drive like a maniac"

"And you drive like a snail and at this pace we won't get back in time, so pull over"

He pulled over and I got on the driver's seat. Finally.

"Yo Ty…call Caleb and ask him to have the boards ready so we can make this fast will ya?" I saw as he drew his small phone from his pocket to dial the number.

Several tries later he shouted "Hey man he's not picking up…"

"Well try he's house then" I said annoyed how hard was it to reach him

"Evelyn, can I speak to Caleb?" I hear Tyler ask from the back seat

"What? Is she ok? What hospital?" he nearly screamed

"Ok. Bye...Sarah's in the hospital; she had internal bleeding or something like that"

Tyler said shutting the phone.

Wonderful. Ok well there goes the surfing trip.

I turned the steering wheel around in the direction of the hospital.

**Lizzy's POV**

I walked by some windows seeing the patients in their assigned beds.

Caleb stayed outside as the doctor guided me to Sarah's room.

We finally reached her room and I saw her there laying helpless on her bed and I had to do this eventhough this would take most of my energy but I couldn't fail Caleb, he really cared about her and I couldn't let her die just like that.

"You have five minutes, I'll be back to tell you when your time's up" the doctor said as he exited the room.

* * *

**Thank for reading and reviewing…love ya all**


	6. You will never loose me!

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing….**

**I still don't own any of the characters of the covenant :'(**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

I looked at over at Sarah, who looked peacefully asleep.

I could do this, I had to do this.

My hands were shaking as I held them above her fragile body.

I needed to heal her enough to put her out of danger and not confuse the doctors.

It had been such a long time since I last use my powers that I pulled my hand back and concentrated on the lamp by the door, it shut off and turned on again then I looked at the clock and made the hands turn around at least twice. Everything was going good.

I place my hands above Sarah's midsection and close my eyes concentrating in healing the wounds inside her. I felt her wounds seal as I fell on my knees seen drops of blood fall on the floor in front of me; I reached my hand to my nose and felt the warm liquid escaping me. I was weak and I fell a little dizzy. My hands were shaking vigorously and I felt my whole body tremble.

"_Oh" I whispered as I fell backward on the soft grass, my head landed with a loud thud and all I remember was Reid running towards me, and then everything went black._

"_Hey love" Reid said as i awoke  
_

"_What happened?" I asked disoriented_

"_You have too much power in you and you haven't learned how to control it so we think that you got a little carried away and the powers wore you out" he said brushing some strands of hair back from my face. 'You scared me there Liz, I thought I lost you" he confessed while leaning down and kissing my forehead._

"_Don't be ridiculous Reid, you'll never loose me" I whispered back feeling weak still_

"_Hungry?" Caleb asked from the end of the bed when I noticed we were in Reid's room and the guys were standing around looking down at me._

"_Um…yeah" _

"_Ok, I'll go downstairs and bring you something" he said as he and the guys left the room. I looked up at Reid who was now staring at me with loving eyes._

"_What?" I asked blushing a little_

"_Nothing" he said as his face got closer to mine, to the point where our lips met._

_He kissed me passionately until I had to pull back for air._

"_What was that?" I said in a low voice realizing this was our fist kiss._

"_That was something I've been meaning to do for a while" his voice was just a whisper._

_Our foreheads were touching and he looked deep into my eyes, I couldn't help but blush furiously getting a chuckle out of him. He lightly caressed my cheek as he stood up._

"_Where are you going?" I asked confused_

"_I'm gonna check on Caleb and the guys and see they dont burn the kitchen down, but if you want me to stay…"_

"_Yes" I said a little too fast embarrassing myself_

"_Ok I'll stay but let me open the window first, just in case I smell the smoke we have and emergency exit" he was such a dork _

"_Ok" I said lying back on the bed_

_Seconds later he was by my side wrapping his arms around my waist protectively._

"Liz" Caleb pulled me up after he entered the room

"Are you ok?" he asked as I leaned on him for support

"Yeah and so is Sarah, she'll be weak for a week or so but she'll be fine"

He pulled me to the couch over by the door and sat me down

"Stay here I'll get you some water" he said as if I could go anywhere.

Moment later he returned with a cup of water and a bottle of apple juice.

Ugh I hate apple juice, I guess I'm gonna have to drink it all, how disgusting.

"Here drink some water and here's some juice, I know you hate apple juice but its good for energy, I think" he said handing me the cup and the bottle. Great

A few minutes passed and the doctor came back.

"Ok, you need to get out of here before a nurse comes to check on her and sees you"

We both nodded and headed out to the lobby. I was still weak so I had to lean on Caleb for support.

**Tyler's POV**

"Hello, we are here for my friend, she came in with internal bleeding here name is Sarah…" I was interrupted my the nurse

"Yes, yes she's here, but unfortunately she's not allowed any visits for now" she said "But you may wait in the lobby, she'll be up soon"

"Thank you" I said turning around facing Reid and Pogue who were looking around for Caleb, who was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell is he?" Reid said annoyed due to his fun being ruined.

"I don't know man, Evelyn said he was here and the nurse said Sarah's here too so my guess is that either he's in her room or at the cafeteria" Pogue said taking a seat.

"Whatever, I need something to drink so I'll go and see if he's there" Reid walked out of the lobby towards the cafeteria

"Will you get me water too?" I said as he shook his head in response.

Wonderful, I hate waiting.

A minute or two passed when I saw Caleb come out of the hall on my left so I stood up to ask him about Sarah.

"Hey man, your mom told us about Sarah, is she…" I trailed off when I saw Lizzy appear next to him. Oh my god, she's here

"Hey Ty" she said in her musical tone

"Uhh…Liz…hi..." I couldn't speak

"Lizzy!" Pogue came from behind me and hugged her.

"Hey PoPo, what's up?" she said gracefully

"Wow is really you, I can't believe it, I mean how are you? And when did you come back, are you going back or are you staying for good now?" he asked in a rush they were never the best of friend but they still got along.

"Ok Pogue slow down, um… yes is really me, and about a month ago and I don't know how long I'll be staying" Liz answered smiling

Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, am I the only one that sees the problem here?

"Guys I didn't find Caleb in the cafe…"

* * *

**thanks for reding and i promise i'll post the next chapter soon...sorry but i had to make it short because my computer is being retarted! thank you so much for reading...no review please...thank you  
**

**lu ya **


	7. You killed me !

**I still don't own nay of the characters fro the covenant **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing…love yall**

* * *

**Reid's POV**

"Guys I didn't find Caleb in the cafe…"

_Lizzy_

I thought as I saw her standing next to Caleb, she looked amazing, she was a bit taller than when she left and her hair was colored dark bringing out her striking green eyes. I never expected to see her again eventhough part of me clung to the hope of her return. Emotions cursed through me and I didn't know what to do or say so I just ignored her turning to Caleb

"So? How's Sarah?" I asked coldly, I really didn't know how to react to her presence.

"She'll be fine" he said obviously confused by my reaction.

"Good!" and with that I turned around and left.

The hospital was a good 10 miles or so from the dorms.

But I needed to walk and clear my head.

I found myself gasping for air after several minutes of holding my breath.

What is she doing here?

Why is she back?

Are you fucking kidding me?

I saw a light coming from behind me and a small silver car stopped next to me.

"Get in" I heard her voice

"No thanks I think I'll walk"

"In this weather you'll freeze stop being such a child and get in" she insisted

I struggled with my self before opening the door and sitting down next to her.

"Dorms right?" she asked

"Yeah dorms!" I said my gaze fixated on hers

We drove in silence to the building.

She parked in front of the entrance and I was getting ready to open the door when she reached out to her side and locked it

"Reid wait, we need to talk"

"Yeah we do" what was I saying, she told me everything was a fucking mistake, she was the one that said she never meant it when she said she loved me, what the fuck were we supposed to talk about, I didn't want to talk to her, not now, not again, I was afraid to let my self hope, I couldn't handle that again.

"Reid I…"

"You what Liz?"

"I'm sorry" she said her voice breaking "for everything; I never meant to hurt you"

"Hurt me? Hurt me? You didn't hurt me Liz" I said laughing and opening the door to let myself out

"You fucking killed me"

**Lizzy's POV**

"I'm sorry" I said my voice breaking "for everything; I never meant to hurt you"

"Hurt me? Hurt me? You didn't hurt me Liz" He said laughing and opening the door

"You fucking killed me" he slammed the door making me jump and tears rolled down my face

'_I hate you'_ I heard in my mind

'_I'm so sorry Reid' _I replied back

'_Save it for someone that cares'_ he said shutting me off.

My phone rang in my pocket, seen that it was Caleb I answered it quickly

"Hey!" I said between sobs

"Did you find him?" he asked from the other line

"Yeah I brought him to the dorms-" I turned on the ignition "-and he hates me!" I said letting out a loud frustrated laugh.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just hurt Liz" he said as if I didn't know that

"Ok well I'm gonna go, the drive home is a little long and I want to get there as soon as possible and I hate to drive and be on the phone, you know how distracted I get"

"Ok, I'm going home too, I need a shower I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on her, call me when you get there ok?"

"OK" I hung up the phone and drove to the house

I finally got there after an hour and a half.

I took a shower and changed into my pajamas, and buried my self in the many covers of my bed, after an hour of tossing and turning, I sat up and took my phone dialing Caleb's number, and he picked up a couple minutes later.

"Hey" he said half asleep

"Sorry K I didn't mean to wake you…I just can't sleep!"

"It's fine, don't worry, come over"

In the blink of an eye I was there in Caleb's room. Thank goodness for teletransporting.

"Hey"

"Hey"

He patted the side next to him, motioning for me to lay down next to him.

"He hates me K!" he shifted positions so he was on his side facing me

"He doesn't hate you; it's just that he hasn't dealt with it yet"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"After all this happened, he just…shut himself off from people…it took him about two or more months for him to talk again, and when he did he was a different person, I think he just pushed the whole thing aside and tried to forget it" he said yawning

"I hate this. I feel hopeless I don't know what to do, I don't want him to hate me but I don't know how to get him to understand why I did what I did, and that I never meant those things, Amanda forced me into saying that and writing that stupid letter"

I said frustrated.

"Give him time, since you're back he will have to see you and speak to you, you will hang out with us again right?" I nodded "he'll come around, you'll see"

"OK well I need to get back" I kissed him on the cheek and seconds later I was in my bed again. Then sleep took over and I dozed off into unconsciousness.

I woke up with a start when I hear someone knocking on the door loudly.

I ran downstairs and almost tripped on the last step.

Forgetting I was still in my pajamas which were a little reveling, it didn't leave much to the imagination. Tight shorts and a kindda pink see through shirt with a Victoria's Secret label on the front of the shirt. I quickly opened the door to find someone's back facing me. I couldn't quite make out who it was, but whom ever it was it was wearing long black jeans and a black hoodie. He slowly turned and I gasped recognizing Reid.

"Do you mind?" he said pushing past the door.

"Reid what are you doing here?" I asked surprised

"Well you said we needed to talk, so talk!" he said, his eyes roaming my body until they finally met mines

I didn't know what do say, he really took me by surprise.

"Why?" he asked

"Why what?"

"Why did you say all those things after all that happened between us?"

"Uhh…I…Amanda made me do it?" I said looking down

"Huh…ok well here another one, why the fuck did you have an _abortion_ when you knew that could have been a boy and could have been my only_ heir_?" he nearly shouted

Was he fucking serious?

"I didn't have an abortion Reid"

* * *


	8. Giving in

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing.**

**I still don't own any of the characters from the covenant **

* * *

**Lizzy' POV**

"Why?" he asked

"Why what?"

"Why did you say all those things after all that happened between us?"

"Uhh…I…Amanda made me do it?" I said looking down

"Huh…ok well here another one, why the fuck did you have an _abortion_ when you knew that could have been a boy and could have been my only_ heir_?" he nearly shouted

Was he fucking serious?

"I didn't have an abortion Reid"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked frustrated

"I left here pregnant Reid, Amanda let me keep it, it was all a show, I can't believe you fell for that" I said looking down wiping the tears off of my face.

"What are you saying?"

"It was a girl Reid, I went to the hospital for my regular check ups but in the last trimester, something went wrong!" I confessed looking at him. "I had to give birth to a dead baby Reid-" I hadn't told anyone about this "-I'm…sorry" my voice was just a whisper. "I…" he shut me up embracing me in a hug which I clung to him for dear life.

We stood there for so long crying in each others arms.

"Angela…" I said

"What?" he pulled back looking at me confused

"I named her Angela" I let out more tears "She looked like you"

The pain resurfaced after all this time, everything came running back, the sight of my dead child, her blond hair and lovely face, she was my little angel, and I wasn't mother enough to protect her. I remember trying to kill myself several days after that, only to be stopped my brother, he was the one that had helped me after all that because my grandmother said it was for the best, that when the hate came in, I hadn't really hated her then thinking she was only looking out for me and for my future but that was out of line. We cried for hours, not saying a word only looking into each others' eyes.

Rid carried me upstairs and gently place me on the bed, I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

I was awoken by my phone's annoying melody, expecting Reid to have left I turned around furiously bumping heads with him

"Ouch..." he said laughing

"I'm sorry…I just…sorry I though you left" I said laughing like an idiot and rubbing my forehead "you ok?"

"Um…yeah" he said kissing my sore forehead. I did the same to his.

"Why did you think I left?"

"I don't know…I though you hated me" I said sarcastically

"Seriously Liz…did you really think I hated you?"

"Yeah I did…you sounded like you meant it, it scared me!"

"I tried for a while, but who was I kidding no one believed me, _I_ didn't believe me. I really tried Liz, I tried so hard to forget you, to move on but I couldn't, it was like part of me left with you when you left, let me rephrase that, it was like everything in me left when you left, and then when I went to England looking for you and didn't find you, hope finished the job, I was devastated, I wanted earth to open up and swallow me, I didn't want to exist anymore" A single tear rolled down his cheek. I gently wiped it off caressing his cheek in the process. He leaned into my touch and held my hand holding me even tighter against him. He brought my face close to his until his lips touched my lips in a sweet kiss, and the moment when our lips were apart he whispered "I love you"

"Reid I…" I was stopped by his lips again. He kissed me passionately exploring every corner of my mouth. He was even better than I remember. I was lost in the kiss when we were cruelly interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Not again.

"Fuck" he cursed of the sudden intrusion

I leaped out of bed running downstairs to see who the hell was at my freaking door.

Opening the door I found a smiling Caleb with Sarah by his side. I was glad she was ok. Oh no. Fuck, Reid still here. Oh what the hell.

"Hey, hope we didn't interrupt anything" Caleb said with a smirk plaster on his face

"What?"

"His car is here Liz, I'm not stupid" he said motioning to the black Mercedes. Wow nice car, when did he get a car?

"Oh yeah he's upstairs, we talked?" I said still holding the door semi opened. "Oh Sarah its good to see you're up so soon"

"Yeah, Caleb told me what you did, and I wanted to thank you in person"

"Forget it, it was nothing, what are friend for" I said while Caleb pushed past the door

"Wow it's been forever since I was here, I think it was you eleventh birthday" he said looking around the well furnished house "Twenty rooms right?"

"Yeah" I don't know why my grandmother needed twenty rooms, well considering that the one in England has about forty I didn't really mind, she was always the exaggerating type so she bought big house to show off to her tea parties friends. Idiotic old farts who were most six feet under.

" I was thinking about getting a small apartment in town, but then again I like the surroundings better so I guess I'll just stay here" I said looking up wondering what Reid was doing upstairs.

"Ok well we'll be on our way now" Caleb said opening the door

"No Caleb you don't have to leave…"

"Yeah he does" Reid said coming downstairs with a smile on his face

"Ok well, I guess I'll see you later then" Sarah said winking at me , what the hell just happened did they planed this, what is going on, well I know what's going on but now I was embarrassed they probably think we're going to…well no we are not. I waved good bye to the departing car and felt Reid's arm wrap around my waist.

"Hungry?" he asked

"Starving" I responded "but we have to order in I don't have any groceries I left them in the car overnight and…well you can deduce what happened" I said looking at his grossed out face. "So I guess we'll just have to go out to the nearest restaurant and it will take forever for a ddelicery since we are so far away fro everything, but I need to shower first so stay put, watch some tv or something" he nodded and I hurried upstairs.

I quickly pealed my clothes off and turned the water to warm. Letting the water hit my face I felt two arms snake their way around my waist, I gasped "Reid…"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

I was gasping for air now that his hands were caressing my breasts. "Taking a shower" he answered as he spun me around against the wall. His arms pressed me against him. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I kissed him. Leaned up and brushed his lips with mines. With a moan, he wrapped his arms around me tighter, pulling me closer. I did the only thing I could do, and wanted to do...I gave into it, and him.

* * *

**Thank for reading no please review...**

**luv ya**


	9. Brothers!

**Hey guys so I'm changing the original story line of the covenant a little so if you don't like it'll now get better I promise…thanks for reading and review**

**I still don't own anything just Lizzy…lol.**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

We layed on bed covered by a single sheet, fingers laced until we dozed off.

The morning came, sunlight illuminating the room.

"Morning love" he said rubbing his eyes from the sleep.

"Mmm…Morning"

"Do you mind going by the dorms, I need to change" Reid asked

"Yeah sure" after we ate breakfast and got dressed I took us to the dorms in matter of seconds, Tyler was still sleeping under a pile of covers so I decided to bug him while Reid looked for some clean clothes. I smiled to myself

"FIRE" I screamed laughing while jumping up and down his bed

"What the…" he said with a start. "Ugh…Lizzy get…off"

"Not a chance, say uncle" I said pinning up his wrists to the side of his head.

"Get off" he said loudly

"Talk about bad breath!" I said playfully "Say uncle"

"No, now get off" he said pushing me off of him, I landed on the floor hard

"Look what you've done, you cocozoid!" I said rubbing my head which hurt a little.

"Don't call me caucazoid…" he put his pillow over his head "Now let me sleep 'Queen caucazoid' " he said laughing as I jumped on him again hitting him on the head

"What did I tell you about calling me that…you _SPAZZOID!"_ We struggled with each other until Reid came back and eyed us since I was straddling his best friend and I had his wrists pinned over his head, he raised an eyebrow and turned around to look for something else I guess.

"Get off Liz…I mean it you fat cow" OH NO HE DIDN'T

"Listen to me you whale, call me fat cow one more time and I will personally kick your acne covered ass" Reid came back with some clean clothes and it seemed he had taking a shower. I looked down at Tyler feeling a certain hardness coming to life underneath me.

"Well isn't someone happy to see me?" I wiggled a bit more getting a frustrated groan out of him and also getting pushed to the floor hitting my head again, hard.

"Jeez you bratty little kid I was joking you little weasel" I said getting up and walking over to Reid.

"What was that all about?" Reid asked me as we made our ways out of the building

"Just messing with him, that's all" I said smiling, I used to love getting Tyler mad, he was so easy to bug, he would get so irritated with me. God I love myself.

"So what's next?" I asked not knowing what the plans for today were.

"I don't know, how about we get something to eat and then head to your house"

"Yeah, I like that" he grabbed my hand and went into an isolated place so I could take us back to my house, after all our cars were there.

Going to a local restaurant was something I missed living in a big city and all, the owner of the small restaurant recognized me and came out to great us.

He looked so happy to see me, after all I was his best costumer when I lived here, since I was so picky I usually ordered so much and tried each delicacy until I reached the one I liked best.

I ordered a chef salad and some chicken fingers, Reid on the other hand order a ginourmous burger and a mount of fries. My salad was ok I guess but the chicken was too salty so I just picked at Reid's fries.

Walking through the local shops down in Main Street brought old memories back.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that, I guess you must be living the life Garwin now that your little pregnant whore is back?" Abbott shouted from behind us

"Oh common little brother, don't get too worked up I'm sure you can get her or any girl to spread their legs for you using!"

"Ignore him" I said when I felt Reid's hand tighten around mine.

But he ignored me instead, turning around his fist landed on Aaron's face sending him stumbling backwards; he fell on the ground to have Kira run to his side.

"Don't you ever, ever in your fucking pathetic life say that ever again, I'm tire of your bullshit Abbott and if you cross me again, I'll be sure to finish you, dickhead!"

He turned to me and grabbed my hand to guide me to his car.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that; you know he does in on purpose."

"I can't stand him, he's so fucking annoying, it's embarrassing to be related to him"

Not a lot of people knew this but Aaron was Reid's older brother, he was the only child from his mom's first marriage. They hated each other because their mom seemed to favor Reid for some odd reason after she neglected them so Aaron stayed with his father and grandparets and Reid with his parents until he was about thirteen he moved in with his grandparents after his father's death.Aaron knew about the guys and envied them for he tried more than once to expose them, but he was too afraid to bust their secret.

**Ok so I know it a little twist but its for the plot thing so bear with me for a sec…hope you liked it, I did it in a rush so if you didn't blame the people for ordering pizzas…lol…Luv ya **

**hugz**


	10. Movie Night'

**WARNING: this chapter contains graphic material so if you dont like dont read!!!!!**

**i still dont own any of them :( **

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

We rented some movies and bought popcorn for a 'movie night' on the way to my house.

"Reid the whole movie thing is a good idea but did we have to rent twelve of them, and what's with all the popcorn?" I asked examining the bags

"Sorry I got a little carried away" he turned to give me a smile.

Yeah keep smiling, I know what you're up to I remember our last 'movie night'

-----------------------Mature Content-------------------------------------------

_. "Liz, you are amazing," he said, looking down at me in awe._

"_No, you are," I kissed him lightly._

_He reached under my arms and pulled my up to his face. He kissed me just at the end of my jaw right below my ear. I trembled as his warm breaths pleased my skin._

"_I can't believe that you still have clothing on," he whispered reaching down my body and tugging on the fabric between my legs._

"_Would you like to remove it?" I asked, trying to sound as sexy as possible._

_He kissed me as he tore off my underwear with a flick of his wrist. His fingers rubbed my delicate skin._

"_Reid! Those were brand new," I exclaimed._

"_I'll buy you more, I couldn't resist." he said with a smirk  
_

_I didn't want him spending any more money on me._

"_Rei-" I started to argue but he shut me up with a kiss._

_He flipped me over so that I was on my back. His hands proceeded down my stomach, heading directly between my legs. He found what he was looking for. He traced his fingertips lightly up my thigh._

_I felt my muscles tense automatically; my skin was sensitive to his touch. He spread my legs apart. He licked my inner thigh and squeezed them with both hands. He slid one hand up and grabbed my butt pulling my sex closer to him. He kissed the bud of my clit and ran his finger along my swollen lips; he spread my lips apart just before pushing his fingers inside._

_I groaned deeply, "Reid."_

_I bucked my hips forward, allowing him more access._

_He moaned as squirmed his fingers back and forth. He slipped another finger inside of me, slowly moving them in and out._

_He kissed my inner thigh and gently sucked on my skin. His tongue dove on my engorged clit, and I couldn't help but let out a scream._

_He smiled against my skin. And slowly licked around my lips, he took his time to suck on them and to enjoy the flavor of my sweet juices._

_I grabbed on to the sheets, needing something to support me. My body began to shake. Reid took my bud unto his mouth and sucked passionately. His fingers continued to slide easily in and out. He pushed a third finger in and slowly pulled them all the way out, my hips pushed forward, requesting more.  
_

_He played with my opening with his fingers, teasing me with his touch. He sucked on my clit again using more pressure then before, I felt his fingers slid back inside of me and I let out an earsplitting shriek. I let my inhibitions go I could careless if anyone heard._

_My hips began to tremble with pleasure,His fingers found a strong rhythm, reaching deeper inside. His tongue continued to massage my sensitive skin, I couldn't hold back any longer. My body tensed up and I started to convulse, wave after wave of pure pleasure ripped though my body._

"_Reid!" I screamed, grabbing tightly to the sheets. His fingers and tongue continued to pleasure me as the last ripples of my orgasm rushed out of me._

_He kissed his way up my stomach, gently caressing my velvety skin. He reached my breasts and took each one in his mouth, slowly sucking on the first then the next._

_He turned us over, so I was on top of him. My hair fell down blocking his view of my breast; he reached out and pushed it aside, grazing my nipple with his fingers. Another shuddered coursed through my body._

_I ran my fingernails down his chest, biting his neck in between my teeth. He moaned in desire. He made his way up my neck to my impatient lips._

_His lips were eager, pushing forcefully against mine, I wanted more. I bit his bottom lip, teasing him. He groaned as I slipped my tongue in his mouth, searching for his._

_He ran his hands down my shoulders, creating a tingling sensation low in my abdomen. His hands stroked my back as he made contact with my butt. He cupped each cheek in his strong, large hands and pulled me closer to him._

_He tangled his hands in my hair and rolled us over. He pinned me between himself and the bed. I loved the feeling of him on top of me, it felt perfect. Everything was meant to be; we were supposed to be here, doing this, with each other. I felt so secure in his arms, he was my ultimate protector. We were giving each other something we would never give to anyone else._

_Reid was gazing at me, his eyes an electrifiying blue, reflecting his love and lust for me._

_He lunged at me, colliding our lips together in heated passion. I couldn't help but giggled at his excitement. I love this man. We pulled apart panting._

_He kissed me again, passionately locking our lips together._

_I felt the head of his penis at my entrance. He rubbed the tip up and down my slit teasing me. I moaned, begging for him. I wanted it and needed it deep inside me. I tilted my hips up as he pushed his throbbing head in me, I gasped._

_It was breathtaking, I instantly wanted more._

"_Are you okay?" he asked knowing that it was my first time and itn might hurt, but it didn't, not at all.  
_

"_Yes," I whispered breathless. I arched my hips pulling a bit more of him inside me.I kissed him._

_I moaned, feeling him fill me._

"_Liz!" he screamed feelinig pleasure by my sudden action.  
_

"_Reid," I moaned running my fingers through his silky hair._

_ He pushed himself further into me, still hesitating. I wrapped my legs around his waist begging for more._

_He moaned. He pulled out slightly then pushed back in. He began to thrust faster and harder, moaning and panting loudly  
_

_He pushed himself farther inside, and I clawed my fingernails into his back, hanging onto him as I was pushed up with each thrust._

_He continued to pump himself in and out of my tight walls, pleassure took over, I was in heaven.  
_

_He started to pull out so I slammed my hips up, swallowing him back up to the brink. He rolled us over so I was straddling his hips; I slid myself up hovering above his erection, teasing him with my swolen lips._

_He grabbed my hips and pulled me down getting a groan out of us. He smiled his crockedly and he lifted me up again, the feeling of him sliding out of me made me shiver. He kept lifting me until just his head was inside, then he forcefully pulled me down. I moaned in satisfaction._

_I rocked my body on top of his. I bounced myself up and down, feeling my breast jiggle._

_He instantly grabbed them. Caressing them with his long fingers. With the feel of his penis sliding in and out and the gentle touch of his hands on my breast I felt the tightness inside of me build up. My muscles tensed as my second orgasm ripped through my body.  
_

_I moaned. The walls of my insides gripped him ferociously; they squeezed him over and over again as he continued to thrust himself in and out._

"_Reid!" I screamed, pushing myself down onto his hard member. My orgasm slowly subsided. And I kissed him like I never had before. I gave him myself, I released myself to him._

_He flipped me over, still kissing me.  
_

"_Oh, Liz!"_

_His rhythm quickened, he filled me completely. He was going so rapidly I was in a daze._

_His body stiffened as he continued to thrust. I squeezed my legs tighter trying to pull him in deeper._

_He moaned sweetly in my ear. His body tensed, I dug my fingernails in his back as he forced himself even deeper inside of me._

_My legs were twitching, anticipating the release. I felt the electricity course though me as my third orgasm pulsed through my body. My muscles gripped on him._

_ He forced himself all the way in and I felt his warm liquid pulse out filling me. My orgasm continued to squeeze each drop of semen out of his swollen member._

_I shuddered as my body relaxed. _

_Wow._

_We laid in each other arms, our breathing slowed. Calming each other with touches._

"_I love you," I said into his beautiful eyes._

"_I love you," he swooped down and kissed me.  
_

Yeah movie night would be fun.

* * *

**Ok so there goes the first lemon of the story, hope you liked it**


	11. Syrup!

**I still don't own them :(  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Lizzy's POV**

"Huh…that's weird, I don't know anyone with a black Hummer, do you?" I asked Reid noticing the huge car parked outside of my house, he turned to me and gave me his crocked smile.

"Yeah, and we thought we should celebrate your arrival!"

"Ok so why did we rent all the movies?"

"Oh we're still having a movie night!" he said, his smile growing wider

The guys were inside but I didn't see Kate or Sarah there, wonderful.

"Hey!" Caleb shouted seen us enter the foyer."

"Hey KK, PoPo, caucazoid!" everyone was happy to see me except Tyler of course sticking his tongue out of me, how mature.

"Cow!" he said with a smile. Aww there is my sweet Tyler.

"I love you too" I said flicking him off.

"Screw you Liz!"

"Oh baby boy you couldn't handle all this even with a lifetime of knowledge"

We all started laughing except for him who was blushing furiously and left to the kitchen. Everything was set; there was food everywhere, sodas, popcorn buckets and candy!

YAY! Candy.

Reid was munching on the Tostitos and I was eating fruit rollups, mmm…yummy, while Caleb and Pogue had a popcorn fight, involving Tyler in the process.

By the time we were ready to watch the third movie Pogue was fast asleep and Caleb couldn't keep his eyes open. Tyler was snoring in the corner like a pig and we were throwing popcorn at him but the idiot can sleep, he didn't even notice.

Reid and I lowered the volume of the TV, t6urning it off seconds later and went upstairs; no way in hell was I going to sleep uncomfortable in a sofa.

"I think we should bring them some blankets" I said quietly to Reid

"Nah, let them sleep like that, they'll be fine"

Instead I teletransported each to a room, I had nineteen unoccupied room sothey might as well sleep comfortalbe.

They were in the farthest rooms possible just in case.

I was tired but I know Reid is hardcore and he can go days without sleeping.

"That was fun" I said quickly changing into my pajamas, he just took everything off except his jeans. "We should do it more often, now that I'm back and all…"

He came over to where I was standing. Did I not tell you?

He grabbed both my hands and slid them in his back pockets. Man his ass was firm and round, we should stop now before...oh what the hell. My hands still in his pockets, his hands went from my waist to my stomach and brushed up against my breast up to my neck. His soft lips brushed my collar bone, then my neck, then finally to my lips. He backed away for us to breath, but who cares about breathing. We looked at each other for a minute, taking in everything, one of his hand twirling around my curls and the other one in my lower back pulling me close. We collided in a passionate kiss our tongues fighting for dominance..

His lips traveled down to my breast. I unbuttoned his pants letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them as he took off my shirt. He was left in his boxers and I was left in bra and panties.

Without a warning the door in my room flew open to reveal a wide-eye- mouth-hanging Tyler.

Busted!!!

"Tyler What The Fuck…" Reid was fuming

"Sorry, sorry, sorry didn't meant to interrupt, I was on my way back to my room and got lost, sorry!" he said turning around, then I snapped, I let my powers rise and next thing you know he was on the floor crying for his mommy.

"Liz…" Reid said looking worried about Tyler

"Oh relax, he'll be fine" we both looked at him who was now whimpering 'mommy' on the floor

"I just tickled him…bad" I said smiling devilishly. He returned the smile.

Caleb and Pogue were by the door minutes later. Great.

"What the hell happen…?" Caleb was now looking at Reid and my head poping from behind him due to me hiding from being exposed in front of the guys not that it hadn't happened before and not that I was embarrassed about my body but still they were like brothers and it was embarrassing to have them stare at me. So i just shield with Reid.

"Ok well we're gonna take Tyler back to his room now…proceed" Pogue said closing the door behind him, great well that killed the mood, now I was too embarrassed to even look at Reid, who was still standing in front of me, his back turned.

"Uhh… I think we shouldn't…" I said embarrassed

"Yeah we should just…sleep" I know that when it comes to Reid getting what he wants not even his parent walking in would have not stopped him but he was always shy with me, he was self-conscious, not that he had anything to worry about. Believe me.

We layed on my bed snuggled into each other's arms.

"Well that was embarrassing" I said laughing lightly

"Tell me about it, fucking idiots! And we though they were asleep" he groaned

"Apparently not" he kissed me gently on my forehead

"It still feels like a dream"

"What does?" I asked tilting my head up to meet his eyes

"You being here with me" he said smiling "Sometimes I think it's too good to be true"

"Well believe it Mr. Garwin I'm here and I think I'll stay, I like it too much here"

I leaned up and brushed my lips with his, I could feel his smile.

"And question…when did you get so…good? I mean I'm not complaining, but last night…wow that was amazing?" I said.

I not the type to compliment a guy on their 'skills' but damn was he good, maybe because we had been apart for a while but either way it was pretty danm good.

He chuckled softly and blushed a little, yeah he blushed

"Well let's just say I had a little…practice"

"A little? Yeah right I'm not stupid Reid I have ears, plus Katie told me everything…names and last names even, should I thank them?" he was laughing a little too loud now but still blushing. How adorable.

"I bet she did, plus is not like you didn't try to move on too"

How the hell did he know?

"Alana told me about him Liz" Yeah remind me to kill her later.

"Yeah well that didn't go too well either"

"How come?" was he seriously asking me this? This felt uncomfortable

"Uhh…well he wanted something more serious, he was even talking about getting married as soon as I turned eighteen…he's an amazing guy, but he's not for me, wait how did you get in touch with Alana, she was forbidden to talk to anyone from here, Amanda's rules" Alana was my personal assistant if you will, I hate the word maid because she is more than that, she's family.

"She called me about two years ago to find out how I was doing, and she told me about him, she also told me Amanda had practically pushed you into that relationship"

"Yeah she did" I answered truthfully

"My god, she must be twitching and turning in her grave by now." He said laughing.

"She was cremated you idiot" he laughed even harder

"Could you like SHUT UP, my god one can't even sleep here" Tyler shouted from across the balcony only to make us laugh even more.

"He's just grumpy, he needs to GET LAID" Reid said loudly for him to hear.

"SOON" I screamed laughing

"SHUT UP LIZ" Tyler responded

"Is he still a virgin?" I asked Reid who was laughing furiously

"Yeah" he said almost crying from his laugh attack, I just rolled my eyes

**Reid's POV**

The morning after, we awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon, how I distinguish both, don't ask, but it was still pleasant.

I looked down in my arms to see Lizzy still asleep, she truly looked like an angel, she was my angel, she sighted and slowly opened her eyes to reveal light green irises, they were usually dark except in the morning when she woke up, they seemed almost yellow.

"Morning" I said kissing her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek, finally reaching her lips, apparently she wasn't ready to wake up yet so she snuggled her head in my neck. I chuckled softly shaking the bed a little.

"Am I really that amusing?" she whispered

"Yeah kindda!" I said smiling she lightly hit my chest, which just made me laugh even harder

"mmm….what smells so good?"

"I don't know, I was going to find out but you were still asleep!"

We took a quick shower, well... yeah we too a quick 'shower' and got dressed.

We found Kate and Sarah were chatting like crazy in the kitchen

"Hey how did you get in?" Liz asked looking around noticing none of the guys were up yet "And when did you get here?"

"We helped ourselves in and about thirty minutes ago, it turns out Sarah here is our little criminal, she even know how to hot wire a car" Kate said in amusement

"KATE, I told you not to say anything?" Sarah shouted, her cheeks turning a light pink

"Wow, didn't think you were the type" Liz said while I took the liberty to serve myself some pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon, doesn't get any better, oh yeah syrup.

"Oh god not the syrup" Liz whispered

"Why?" Sarah asked, getting a 'just watch' out of Liz.

I took the small bottle and spread syrup all over the plate, getting an 'Eww' from Sarah a 'that's disgusting' from Kate and a sarcastic 'Yum' from Liz.

"Sue me, I like syrup" I said annoyed taking Liz in my lap.

"Honestly Reid, I love you and all, but sometimes you disgust me" she said while I took a huge bite from my syrup covered eggs.

"Good to know" I said with a mouthful letting her see the food, she just gave me a disgusting look and the other two just laughed at the scene.

Oh well, I eat what I eat, they need to get over it.

Moments later my phone vibrate in my pocked, I pulled it out and it read Abbott on the small screen.Great!

What the fuck does he want now.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Liz asked reading the screen noticing it was my 'adorable' brother

"NO"

"Reid, he's your brother, he never calls you, maybe its something important" fuck I hate it when she's right.

"What do you want?" I answered the phone not really wanting to

"Reid is mom, she's in the hospital" he said in the other line, and I thought today would be a great day, guess not.

"What happened? She tried to kill herself again?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um…yeah" Fuck

* * *

**Thanks so much for sending your wonderful reviews, and thanks for reading too.**

**Luv u lots**

**Hugz **

**Mia**


	12. Take everything

**i still dont own any of them. well just Lizzy**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

We arrived at the hospital hours later to find an impatient Aaron pacing back and forth in the hall, eventhough they hated each other, this boys cared about their mother deeply, well who wouldn't but with the things she did and said to the I would have hated having a mother who didn't care and told you in your face, that was cruel.

"About danm fucking time" Aaron said when he saw us arrive

"How is she?" Reid's worry was evident on his face, she had tried to pull this before twice but she never stayed in the hospital for more than a few hours

"I don't know, the doctor hasn't come out, I don't know what the fuck is going on?"

"What was it this time? Pills again?"

"She took a whole bottle of sedatives or some sort of shit" he said biting his nails

We sat there for hours, waiting and waiting.

Reid's POV

The waiting was ridiculous, we sat there for hours, Liz held my hand and gave it a squeeze once in a while, she always tried to make me feel better.

"_Where are you going? Reid wait" she shouted from behind me. I was trying to get away, I felt so guilty, my hands were shaking, I was crying non stop, and the last person I wanted to see me like this was Lizzy._

"_Reid will you stop?" she said reaching my side_

"_Go away Liz, I don't want to see you, I just want everyone to leave me alone"_

_we finally stopped running and I hugged her crying_

"_She did it because of me, because I was fighting with him, she said she couldn't take it anymore, why does she hates me so much? I said I was sorry" I sobbed into her hair._

"_She doesn't hate you Reid, she has issues and sometimes it's easier to blame someone else for them, and she doesn't understand she's hurting you and your brother in the process, it's not your fault" she said hugging me tighter_

_My mother had tried to kill herself on my fourteenth birthday because I got into a fight with my brother, she blamed mainly me for her problems saying things like I ruined her life and I was a mistake, I usually ignored her but now that she had attempted suicide it scared me, I didn't want my mother dead as much as I despised her she was my mother, yeah she brought me into this world by mistake because she was having an affair with my dad when she was married to Abbott and when she got pregnant she left him to get married with a rich guy, who would have given her the world if she asked for it, now she was blaming me for her problems, she mainly blamed me after my father died, saying I would be the same and I would die just like him. _

"_Reid, talk to me please?" now there stood the most important person in my life and I was pushing her away, she actually meant the world to me and I was shutting her off._

"_I don't know how much more I can take Liz i just want to kill-"_

"_Don't talk like that, please Reid you're scaring me, please don't talk like that" she said crying with me, she then took us to the barn house and we sat there in the hay until the night came._

The doctor came out from the opposite hallway.

"How is she?" Aaron asked standing to meet the doctor.

"Sorry son but we couldn't do anything" he said putting his hand on Aarons shoulder.

What? What? No, No, No, This is not happening. Why?

I couldn't speak, my heart was racing out of my chest, I couldn't feel my knees.

This is not happening. Oh god, please no, please, please...

Silence took over as Aaron leaned on the wall, his eyes closed, tears rolling down his face.

I couldn't move. I was in disbelief, it can't be, it just can't

I can't loose her too, oh god please no, not her.

The guys arrived minutes later, when they saw me there just sitting looking down, lost in my thought, and Aaron standing there crying, they knew.

They immediately came to my side.

I brushed Liz's hand off of my shoulder and took off angry.

Why the hell was this happening to me?

Why now? When I finally thought everything was going great, something had to ruin it

Why? Why me?

**You might not realize this but I'm very emotional, and I cry for the smallest thing (away from people of course) but I still cry for nothing and I was writing this and I was crying my eyes out so if it kindda sucked sorry I could barely see...I've cried during this story more than I've cried for any other of my stories…lol…anyways thanks for reading please review…**

**Luv ya**

**Mia**


	13. Drifting away

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story so far, if you're not fell free to tell me any minute, I welcome any criticism, anyways I thank you for reviewing .**

**I still don't own them (I secretly do) not really :'(**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

Reid abruptly took off angry. This is going to be so hard on him.

The guys wanted to go after him but knowing Reid; he's going to need to cool off.

I went after him trying to find him but it was too late. He was nowhere in sight.

I looked everywhere in the parking lot but he was gone. He couldn't have gone to the barn; it burned down on Caleb's birthday. Oh god this is so frustrating. i hate feeling like this.

"Where is he?" Tyler asked coming out with the guys.

"I don't know" I kept looking around but nothing.

"I might know where he is…" Aaron was now behind us still looking upset.

"Aaron I'm so sorry…" I offered

"Yeah well so am I" he said walking away, his head down.

As much as I hated him I would never wish this to anyone.

"I think I know where he is too, I'll see you later guys." They waved goodbye as I left to my car.

I drove through the cemetery's narrow roads, parking along the Garwin Family's mausoleum. I got off the car and walked inside the small, dark, marble building, expecting to find Reid inside. To my surprise, all I found were black, shiny rectangles with silver-plated names from dates too far back for anyone to comprehend. Some of the names I recognized, others were unfamiliar.

I walked outside through the outer entrance, out to the few other back, marble headstones set in deep, green grass; different spectra of flowers adorned each. The zephyr hit my face softly, as if to blow specifically to my direction, which made me look ahead to find a figure standing by a tree. It took me less than seconds to realize it was Reid. I sighed as I walked towards him, approaching his back.  
"Reid?"  
He seemed to cringe at the sound of my voice, as if he didn't want to hear me.  
"Reid?"  
This time he turned around to face me. I would have rather made him stay with his back facing me for the way he was looking at me. He was angry, that much was evident, and obviously not even amused at my presence.

"What do you want?" He carelessly placed his hands in his pockets turning away from me.

I swallowed and examined the swirls and line design on the tree trunk behind him, then answered, "I just wanted to talk to you. You can't shut yourself out like this."

He shrugged. "I don't need you to talk to me. I'm fine."

I sneered at him. "That's definitely a lie."

I had a feeling where this was going, but I wanted to continue to see if I could get through to him. Ostracizing from people had always been his way of facing problems or not facing them either way he would always do this. Maybe…I could change that.

"Would you just go?" he suddenly snapped.

The tree leaves above us fell down like raindrops.

"Go away, please Liz I…I just can't…" his voice was a whisper now, as his head droped. I walked slowly to his side and place my hand on his shoulder, he cringed at the feeling, he was hurting, he was hurting alot and he was hurting me by not letting me help him and shutting me out like this.

"It's ok to be mad Reid, its ok to feel any tyoe of emotion right now, it's ok to let it out" he just brushed my hand off of his shoulder. I was hurt by his sudden action; I felt a whole in my chest. I didn't think he would come around just yet so I turned around and left.

Going home was emotion packed; I was crying the whole way there not for his mom but for him, when his father died he didn't speak to anyone for almost five months. The only thought of it scared the hell out of me, i wanted to help him but it was useless..

About three in the morning I felt someone climb into bed. I knew it was him because of the smell of fresh pines and grass, the same smell form the cemetery. He had baggy eyes and he fell limp on the bed looking at fan above.

"Please tell me you didn't walk all the way over here?" I asked concerned.

"I didn't, Aaron gave me a ride" he turned to face the other side, hiding his face from me.

I lay my head back on the pillow knowing he didn't want to talk. I sighted and closed my eyes.

When I felt like o was about to drift into unconsciousness, quiet sobs shook the bed.

* * *

**I have to give my best friend credit for this chapter too because she' helping me out in this and the next chapter, she went through the same so she knows how to descrive those feelings better than me, anyways thank you for reading and dont forget to review .   
hugz  
Mia **


	14. From the inside

**Still don't own them**

* * *

**Reid's POV**

The bed began so shake a little, and I realized it was me. What the hell? I was sobbing hysterically. It made me angry. I shouldn't be feeling this, not again. This brought back the same pain of loss of when Richard died, which in itself was total crap. I'd lost my best friend, aside from my brothers. Damn it!  
I felt Lizzy's hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged and shook it away. I didn't need comfort. I was not a weak little boy, crying for his Mother. She didn't even want me; she didn't deserve these…these _tears. _I coughed to let out some of the angst. It didn't work much to my convenience.

As hard as it was to grasp, I tried to contain and calm myself. It seemed as if she was still in the hospital, alive. It didn't feel as if she'd died. It was too soon, too unexpected.  
I snarled at this irony. That bitch deserved death for all I cared…An inescapable sob again. Where the hell did these come from?

"Reid…"  
Lizzy, shut up. Even if she wanted to help, I was better off alone. I didn't want to talk to her…I just…Her company somehow made it better, and I was pushing her away. Well, she should get used to that. This is my anger, and I had nowhere else to go.

I groaned. I didn't know why neither the sobbing nor the tears stopped. I didn't know where they came from. I had no reason to cry; just because the woman who called herself my Mother had died. To my damn benefit, I began to think it was my fault she'd killed herself, too. I shook those thoughts away quickly, and new ones came in…

"_Reinald Alexander Garwin, stop messing around and go to your room! It's eleven!"_

_Ugh. I hated when Mom enforced her bedtime on me. Using this Power was more fun, but apparently she didn't enjoy that. Dad said it was wrong to Use, that it can weaken me. Caleb and Pogue already had more practice with it, which wasn't exactly fair. My Mother always ruined all the fun. Dad at least helped me. _

_I threw another small power ball at the vase in front of me. It fell on the marble floor, creating a noise loud enough for _Mother_ to hear. _

_Whoops._

"_REINALD! THAT IS ENOUGH!" _

_Crap. Better go into my room before she catches me. _

_I ran inside and locked the door. Normally she'd forget about my existence when Dad was around, but every time I messed up, I was suddenly visible. How stupid. _

_I heard her come up the stairs, but she stopped once I felt the house door close. That was probably him, Dad. I leaned my ear against my bedroom door to eavesdrop on them. Maybe I wouldn't hear bad things today. _

"_Hey, sweetheart," I heard Mom greet softly, a voice she hardly used with me. "You look very tired."_

_Dad sighed loudly. "We had a pretty serious debate today…" His voice was grim. _

"_Meaning…?"_

"_Meaning it went beyond defendant-accuser problems." _

_Mom let out a short gasp. "James?" _

_Not cool. My Dad and Caleb's never really got along. I guess this meant they had another "fight". It was strange how they used to be friends…_

"_I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to lay down."_

"_Goodnight."_

_I felt Dad walk upstairs then quickly ran and jumped down on my bed. My door opened and half of his body stepped through. _

"_Hey, kid."_

_I turned to him and smiled widely. "Hey dad!"_

_He looked back at the hall noticing the broken base. Oh crap._

"_Reid" he said tiredly_

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to, is just…" I said trying to defend myself._

"_It's alright Reid, we'll talk in the morning, sleep now, it's late"_

"_Goodnight dad" I called after he closed the door._

"_Goodnight son, sleep well!" I felt him enter his room. I felt asleep imagining more practice time with dad; maybe he would take the day off tomorrow and stay home with me to help me gain more control over my 'abilities'. A thunderous noise interrupted my pleasant dreams. I sat up with a start, confused and scared._

"_Richard!" Mom screamed. She sounded scared. _

_I got up and quickly ran to my door, slightly opening it to peek out to the stairs and the figures below._

"_William, what have you done?!" _

_That was Mom. I could see her moving desperately, she then bent down to…someone. She was crying too much for her own good. _

_I gulped and slowly stepped out the door and to the balcony, lowly and quietly._

_Oh, God. No! That was impossible. A man was standing with a gun in his hand; it was smoking. He seemed familiar, but I didn't remember seeing him before. I looked over to Mom's hysteric body, bent down, embracing a body in her arms. Blood was in one of her hands, the hand wrapped around the head._

_I panted out of breath. No. No. No. No!_

_I ran downstairs as fast as I could, tears streamed down my eyes. The man ran out and Mom screamed profanities at him loudly. I went to her side and cried as I confirmed Dad's body in her arms. He did not breathe. He did not move. _

"_Dad!" I called to him, shaking his shoulder. Mom's hand violently slapped mine away. _

"_Go away! Get out! This is your fault, Reinald!" _

_What? But I hadn't…Tears streamed down again, and I growled at her. She never understood me. She never…wanted me. _

_I looked down at Dad. Suddenly, something came into mind. He'd told me The Power could do anything we wanted, so maybe I could save him. I focused hard on his body and strained as I thought of him alive. _

_Nothing. _

"_Dad!" I screamed. No response. What the hell was wrong with this power?!_

"_Reid, I told you to LEAVE! You can't heal him. You can't save him. You're useless right now, just go! GO!" Mom's yells were the last thing I wanted to hear. Past her stupid anger, she was my Mother. She was broken. She was hurt…_

_I took one last look at my father, dead and bloodied on the floor. I clenched my fists; the lights flickered on and off. _Now_ the Power worked. _

_This wasn't right. I felt a gaping hole in my chest. I would never see my father again. I would never hear his laugh, his voice. He was gone forever._

_Worse…I think he was murdered. _

_Angered, I ran out the door screaming for the shadowed man. Where the hell was he? Who was he? What did he want with my father?_

_I fell on my knees and hit the grass with my fists hard. I stood like that, frozen, for some time, unable to grasp reality._

Lizzy's loud intake of breath interrupted my memory, which I guess I should be thankful for. Richard's death was too much damn pain. I dared myself to turn my head and look at her, and I did. She slept soundly. Good. No more nagging from her side, then.

I thought about leaving, going away for a while. It's what I needed. Remembering Richard's murder made a surge of rage run through me. At least that bastard was rotting in jail like he deserved. Maybe his son should join him sometime and leave my life for good. Who's to say it wasn't _Aaron's_ fault my Mother died?

I snarled, then regretted it in fear I'd wake Lizzy. Slowly, I got up from the bed and put on my beanie. I didn't bother kissing her goodnight. I didn't feel like it. Stepping out the door I heard her call my name. Shit, not again.

"Where are you going?" she said with a sleepy, hoarse voice.

"Don't come after me" was all I said, then slammed the door on purpose. She had to learn to leave me alone right now. It was better that way.

I jumped on my Mercedes, turned on the ignition and glanced back at the mansion and wondered when I would see it again, if I would see it again.

**Thanks for reading, please review….**

**Hugz**

**Mia**


	15. Body Crumbles

**Hey guys sorry I took so long but I live in Florida and since is so freaking hot here, we went to Busch Gardens and I was having too much for to come back…lol…anyways thanks so much for reading and for your reviews…  
Luv ya Mia  
I don't own any of the people from the covenant :'(**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

Weeks have passed since I last saw Reid. He missed his mother's funeral. It was a very moving event eventhough there was less than twenty people there, we all knew her and some of them loved her. Aaron was crying non-stop, he has been hit hard by this.

I saw Kira about a week ago and she told me that they had broken up, she had this sad look on her face that almost mirrored mine, but she couldn't compare, and to make things worse, she suspected pregnancy. She was a nerve wreck, her eyes surrounded by gray circles, she had lost so much weight, and she didn't even bother to put make up on anymore.

Speaking of breaking up, Caleb and Sarah did, she moved back to her hometown because her mom had fallen ill, she doesn't believe in long distance relationships and so she said it was for the best. Caleb on the other hand didn't seem to grasp reality. He completely ignored people and buried his head in his books. Things are so screwed up I can't even began to describe the immense pain and frustration I feel. Reid left because he didn't want to deal with his problems, he called about a week ago, the conversation lasted less than a minute, he only called to say he was ok and he only called Tyler. When I found out about this I was furious I hadn't done anything for him to be treating me like this. All I wanted to do was help him but instead somehow I drove him away.

I had finally built up enough courage to enter my old house so when I did I hired some people to paint it white in the inside and replaced the old furniture, everything was in different tones of whites and grays, it was very peaceful.

I had been alternating between houses but it seemed like I've been spending too much time here, plus I dropped by and checked on Caleb from time to time.

_Six months later._

I don't know what to think anymore, at first I though it was my fault that he had left but then I realized I hadn't done anything for him to leave me. Nothing has been the same.

Alana came over for some time to see how I was doing and eventhough she was supposed to be there for me and comfort me in my moment of distress she ended up hanging out a little too much with Tyler. They are now on vacation in Italy.

"I really need to get out of here" I said to myself opening the front door and stepping out to take a walk, the scenery was beautiful, it was almost night and the sky was adorned with pink and purple ripples that faded into the blue. As I walked I though about Reid, about us, about the reason why he left, I wish I knew where he is, I need him here.

It took me about five minutes to walk to the front of the Danvers's mansion; I wanted to check on Caleb since his mom is out of the country visiting some family.

The gates were locked and I used my powers to let myself in. Everything was dark except for a faint light coming from Caleb's room. I keep walking until I reached the front door step and knocked on the door. No one seemed to answer so I let myself in the dark house.

"Caleb" I called looking upstairs, waiting for him to say something.

After a couple of minutes in silence decided to go and see what was going on, this was stupid he had never been so hung up for a girl…uh nevermind. The hall was dark and I could barely see where I was going, I tripped over some table and since I did then I remember my way around. Arriving at his door I saw the light coming from underneath.

"Caleb..." I said again knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in" he said in a low voice. I let myself in again.

"Hey" I said sitting on the edge of his bed. He was sitting, resting his head against the headboard and I noticed he hadn't shave in a while, he had the shadow of a beard and mustache, his eye were dulled and pained, I cant believe he's taking it like this.

"Hey" he simply answered looking down.

I hate to see him like this.

"I brought some food, do you want me to heat it up for you" I said looking at his now lean body, he had lost some weight, but he was still muscular.

"Sure but I need a shower first" he responded getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen then, getting the food ready" I said exiting the stuffy room.

I brought some chicken soup, which I placed on the microwave, and while that was getting warm I took out the chicken strips and put them on two individual plates with some fries, luckily they were still hot so I didn't have to heat the up.

Caleb came downstairs twenty minutes later, and he shaved, thank god.

He was wearing black jeans and a black polo shirt, the usual.

"So what did you bring?" he asked looking around when we heard the beep of the microwave.

"Chicken soup and Chicken strips with fries"

We ate in the study sitting, it was getting cold outside so we sat next to the fireplace.

We talked for hours, never bringing up Reid or Sarah.

I sat there with looking at the fire when he took my face in his hands. He pulled me close and then I felt his lips on mine. Then his arms snaked around my waist to the back of my shirt and they moved back to the front pulling it off. I started to pull on his shirt and once it was off I ran my hands over the muscles of his chest. He was now taking off my pants and soon they ware on the floor next to his shirt. We stood and I pulled him close to me and unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor.

He picked me up and in a flash we were situated over the rug next to the fireplace. He half laid on top of me and I could feel his hardness growing against my thigh. We started to kiss with more and more desire.

He reached my breasts and quickly removed my bra. He gave them both a little kiss and it sent shivers down my spine making my nipples hard out. He proceeded to kiss a trail down my stomach to my panties. He pulled them down in a quick movement.

He tossed the article on the floor and crawled back up to kiss me fully on the lips while his hand lightly moved over my breasts...then stomach...between my legs...then back to my face. I remembered that he still had his boxers on. I inched my fingers under his waistband and started pulling them off. He positioned himself on top of me and looked into my eyes. I didn't say anything, just simply smiled. He crouched down and I could feel his lips so close to my ear as he whispered, "I need you." Then I felt him slowly entering me. A sharp pain rocked through my body and I pulled him close getting lost in his warmth. Tears rolled down my cheeks not because it had hurt me, him being inside me, but because I hated what I was doing, I was betraying Reid with one of his brothers, my best friend. He slowly started to thrust in and out of me while we kissed. It felt so good; his warm body against mine, something I hadn't felt in a while. He kept on going for what seemed like hours, never too fast, just slow and sweet while waves of pleasure washed over me until I felt it coming to a peak. My back began to arch and he quickened the pace until we were both shuddering in pleasure, panting in eachother's arms.


	16. Conditional Love

**Hey guys thanks so much for reading and for sending your lovely reviews…I still don't own anything (only Lizzy)  
Luv ya  
Mia**

* * *

Lizzy's POV 

I found myself in his arms when I awoke.

We were both covered with the blanket that covered one of the arm chairs.

The fire had died out leaving an orange path on the dark wood, I looked around to see my clothes scattered all over the place.

His arms were wrapped around my waist, I slowly tried to get out of them but they were too strong and every time I tried he would just hold on tighter.

I cant believe I did this, because by doing this I was hurting my best friend giving him false hopes and I was been unfaithful to the love of my life and eventhough he had gone away he didn't deserve this, no one did.

"Morning…" he whispered into my hair, his voice hoarse from sleep

"Good morning," I said shyly trying to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let me.

"Please stay with me here…" he said softly,

"Caleb I don't think that's such a good idea right now," I said turning around to meet his gaze, his eyes had a hint of sadness but his smile was intoxicating, I smile back.

I had to admit that last night was not so bad, I felt loved and needed and that's something I hadn't felt in half a year, my body yearned for affection, we both needed each other and eventhough is not who we would have wanted to be with it felt…right.

"So..." he said smiling down at me

"So..." I responded.

We didn't say anything afterward we just stayed like that for what it seemed like an eternity, it felt nice, I was lost in his warmth when the sound of my phone ringing made me snap back to reality, I reached over to where my pants layed and pulled the small phone out of my front pocket, the small screen said it was a private call so I ignored it.

Moments passed when the phone rang again annoyed I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked

There was no answer only I could feel someone's quiet breathing in the other line.

"Hello?" I asked again my heart racing, I knew who was on the other line--I _feared_ who was on the other line at this moment, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes

Then the call ended seconds later.

"Who was it?" Caleb asked lightly stroking my hair.

"No answer…" I responded looking down.

I wish there was an easy way out of this, I wish life wasn't so complicated.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving" he said helping me to get up.

"Yeah sounds good" I was really hungry I didn't get to eat last night listening to him spill his heart out, telling me how he felt and how much it had hurt.

He wore his jeans and I put on his long shirt since it was the first thing I found after getting up and not wanting to be naked looking around for my stuff. I quickly walked to the kitchen to get a quick morning snack.

Looking out the window situated on top of the sink, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, while I turned around to face big brown eyes and a soft smile.

"Hey," he said leaning down and kissing my lips softly, I knew I didn't want to take thing further but this felt so good, and I felt right, I felt safe and loved in his arms and that's all it matter…right? I don't even know how to react to this, I know I love him in a way but it's not the same love I feel for Reid. It's just that Caleb looked so happy and his expression changed from the 'I want to die soon' expression to 'There is actually hope' and that's what scared me and sadden me so much I didn't want him to get his hopes up.

My phone rang from the other room so I pulled apart and ran to the study. I found it under the blanket and flipped open.

"Hello?" I asked seeing it was a private call again.

"Lizzy?" _his _voice asked on the other line. I shuddered. Oh, crap...


	17. Cold but I'm still here

**Ok guys so new chapter, I have to make it short because there is huge thunder storm here and I don't want my computer to get fried…lol...but i'll post as soon as it stops raining.  
I don't own any of the characters from the covenant (Yes I do) (No I don't) :'(  
**

**Hugz  
Mia**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

My phone rang from the other room so I ran to the study.

I found it under the blanket and flipped open.

"Hello?" I asked seeing it was a private call again

"Lizzy?" _his_ voice asked on the other line. Oh crap

I was so nervous when I hear him that all coherent thought escaped my mind, I shut the phone.

My hand were shaking and sweating, my heart was racing and I couldn't move.

Caleb came in minutes later but I hadn't come out of my trance.

"Um…there are pancakes if you'll…, Liz?" he asked noticing my unusual paleness.

"It…he…I…" I could talk I felt numb, I broke down in sobs, I felt Caleb pull me up sitting me in his lat brushing away my tears.

"What is it?" he asked concerned about my current situation

"It was Reid…" I whispered as I felt his body tense "It was him on the phone"

I couldn't help but cry and cry and I couldn't think straight I couldn't think at all.

Caleb pulled me against his chest and hugged me tightly.

What was I going to do now?

What if he's coming back?

Where is he?

What if he's back?

"What am I going to do?" I said softly against his shoulder

"If he's back or if he's coming back, are you going to go back to him?" he asked

I couldn't answer, what kind of question was that? I pulled away to look into his eyes.

He face was serious, his jaw clenched and his eyes were no longer soft.

"Why are you asking me this? Why are you asking me this now?" I said letting out more tears, lowering my head, I didn't want to feel what I was feeling right now. I tried to hide my face in my hands, but he lifted my chin to meet his gaze.

"I need to know Liz, are you?" he said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I don't know" I knew it was a crappy answer but it was all I had now. I didnt know if he wa back or if he was coming back, he hadnt called sice he leftm, it had been nearly eight months, counting two months of moping around and six months of stayiong at my grandmother's old house, what was i supposed to do now that i had Caleb, is not like I'm just going to run into Reid's arms and push Caleb aside after all we've been trough, he was there when Reid wasnt and we'd helped eachother to overcome all the sadness in our lifes, eventhough there was still most of it left, we knew we could face it together.

He kept looking into my eyes trying to find an answer, I really didn't know.

So I did the unthinkable, stupid me huh? I didn't care either now, Reid had left me therefore he didn't want to be with me, if he had loved me he would have stayed and dealt with his problems instead of running away like a coward.

I kissed him; He kissed me back, his mouth pressed gently but firmly against mine, his tongue sliding just past my lips. As he backed away to breathe, he caught my lip between his teeth and released it slowly and gently. I can't believe I'm doing this aging. Bu at this point I didn't know if to stop or not. He needed me and I needed him, he was there for me and Reid wasn't, he ran away and left me inconsolable.

"This may take a while for me to get used to," I sighed, still taking in some air, "but it won't be easy. I don't think I'll ever be fixed" I said looking at him trough watery eyes.

"You won't have to," he whispered softly into my ear making me shiver. "I'll fix you. I'll always take care of you." i knew he meant it, h had always been there for me, but I loved...Then the phone rang again and I looked down in my hand at the small screen.

It had the same unknown caller description from before and I looked up at Caleb and he nodded encouraging me to answer it, I gulped and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" I said in a soft voice.

"Liz I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave thing the way they were" he said from the other line sounding apologetic and sighting into the phone.

"Then why did you?" I had to ask

"Because I was scared, because I was angry, I don't know Liz, I'm sorry" he said frustrated.

"Are you coming back?" I asked and felt Caleb's hold in my waist tighten.

"Yeah, I don't expect you to understand why I left and why I did what I did, I don't expect you to take me back, really if you have moved on I'll accept it, I wont like it, hell I'll probably put up a fight even, but I wont blame you because you deserve so much better, I just want you to forgive me…for everything" he pleaded.

I felt tears escape my eyes once more.

"Look Reid, I do forgive you, I don't know why but I do, I did move on so when you come back, don't bother" I said shutting the phone.

He had hurt me, by leaving me without an explanation, he made me feel like crap thinking it was my fault that I drove him away and I did deserve better, Caleb was an amazing guy that made me feel loved and wanted, unlike Reid. if he did came back and he did tried to convince me to get back or try to win me back, I wasn't going to let him, I didn't want an explanation for what he did, we weren't fifteen anymore. We had grown up and he has to learn that is about damn time that he faces his problems instead of running away from them. I still love him, and it will be hard to get over him, but I'll try,.


	18. Hold nothing back

**I don't own any of the characters from the covenant only the OC  
Thanks for reading and reviewing  
Luv yall  
Mia**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

"What did he say?" Caleb asked looking at my trembling figure

I don't know how I'm going to get through this; I have to get through it.

"He said he was coming back" I said in a low voice. Lowering my head.

"Huh…well did he say when?" he kept asking

"No, he just said he was coming back and he was sorry" I ducked my head in the crook of his neck; I wanted to feel his warmth, his love. I didn't want to think about Reid anymore. I wanted to forget him once and for all.

"Um…I think we need a shower" he said smiling crookedly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Caleb you are so dorky, like I'm going to shower with you" he made a face and pouted.

I stood to look for my clothes, once I found them I walked upstairs

"You coming?" I asked, his smile growing wide.

Caleb and I have been together for over a month now, it hasn't been easy but I've managed, since Reid was back I had seen him a couple of times, he looked the same, every time he would look at me he would lower his gaze and that would break my heart.

I knew he was sorry and I knew he wanted me back but I just couldn't ignore what he did. He wanted, no, he chose to be on his own, and he made that choice without me now he has to live with it. Tyler and Alana came back about a week ago, they were so happy together, at first when Tyler found out about me and Caleb he was a little uncomfortable but then I guess he got used to the idea and since Alana lives with me he's here all the time.

"So?" Alana asked me sitting by my side "How are things with Caleb?"

"Good I guess, it's too soon to tell" I said not really wanting to talk about it "how are things with Tyler?" I asked changing the subject. She smiled.

"Oh Lizzy he's such a great guy, he's perfect and I don't think he minds the age difference"

Alana was almost four years older than him but her little girl look matched his child like face and attitude. He seemed happy with her; they had been away for quite a while spending time together in Italy.

"Yeah I don't think he minds at all" I said smiling, she was laughing so hard by now.

"I don't mind, I like mature women" he came in the room making us laugh even harder.

"Aww how adorable caucazoid, you're so cute" I said pinching his cheek.

He slapped my hand and took a sit next to Alana, they did look adorable together.

"So what's up?" he said kissing her softly on the cheek.

"We were talking about you and how idiotic you are." I said getting up leaving the room.

"Yeah, yeah I love you too" he yelled after me

Entering my room I glanced at the book shelf, I had read all of them; I sighted and sat on the rocking chair next to the bed. Soon I'd dozed off.

_Sitting in one of the chairs we had set on the barn, we claimed our 'spot' I spotted Reid coming into the barn. He gave me a fain smile._

"_Hey babe" he said kissing my lips softly and pulling me up_

_He sat down and set me in his lap facing him._

_He kissed me again, roaming the inside of my mouth with his smooth tongue._

_As always I melted in his arms and kissed him back.__His hands slowly glided across my chest and down my stomach. My skin was burning everywhere he touched me. He pulled me close as he kissed me slowly._

_He pulled away moments later to get some air, we were both gasping._

_He cupped my face in his hand._

"_I love you" he whispered, I froze; he had never said that before. I was speechless._

_I was still looking into his eyes not really believing he had just said that._

"_Say something" he said calmly, I did love him but I couldn't say it because I knew that by saying that I was giving him the power to break me._

"_I…love you too" I said in a very low voice. He had never said that to anyone only his dad, now that he was gone, he needed someone to love him._

"_Do you mean it?" I asked still not believing him_

"_I do, I love you" he said smiling._

_He kissed my lips with fervor I had never felt from him before. And before I knew it, his tongue was making its way into my mouth, finding mine, creating sparks in my mouth._

"Liz wake up" I heard Caleb's voice over me.

I slowly opened my eyes to find him standing next to me.

"Wake up; we have dinner plans remember, with Ty and Alana?"

"Oh that's right, sorry I was a little sleepy and took a nap, how long have I been asleep?" I asked getting up and stretching.

"About an hour or so, Get ready I'll wait?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dinner went good, we went to a restaurant that was having a grand opening so we decided to try out something aside from the local shops and diners.

About twenty minutes before we left I saw Reid walk in.

Seeing him made me a little uncomfortable since him and Caleb weren't talking but him and Tyler were still close.

I looked away concentrating in our current discussion when I saw him pass by us with some bleach blond slut holding his hand. What the fuck?

Who the hell is she?

I don't care

I don't care

I don't care

I'm with Caleb now, we are happy together. We are.

He would look back at me and smirk.

'_Wipe that stupid smirked off of your face Garwin!'_

I send him my thought, and then to top it all he leaned in and kissed her, that whore.

'_What is it to you Maison'_

I heard him in my head. Fortunately none of the others had noticed me looking at the 'happy couple' so went back to the conversation Caleb and Tyler where having.

"Hey K, you want to dance?" I asked him casually.

"Yeah sure" he stood and grabbed my hand.

We danced along to some slow song that were playing, I really wasn't paying attention.

Then in the middle of the song stood in my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'_What the fuck do you think you're doing?' _

I heard Reid in my head, he knew I was with Caleb but we hadn't gone public, so I guess we just did. I could hear him coursing and growling in my head but I ignored him and kissed Caleb more, this time it was a deep kiss but we were cruelly interrupted by a fist flying toward Caleb's face.


	19. Hard to let go

**I don't own any of the characters from the covenant only Lizzy and Alan and maybe a few more OC I'll bring in…Luv ya**

**Mia**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

I heard Reid in my head, he knew I was with Caleb but we hadn't gone public, so I guess we just did. I could hear him coursing and growling in my head but I ignored him and kissed Caleb more, this time it was a deep kiss but we were cruelly interrupted by a fist hitting Caleb's face.

I heard a loud thud, and then I realized it was Caleb's head hitting the floor. Reid had taken him by surprise, if not he would have bounced back.

I stood there frozen looking at Caleb lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh god" I heard Alana and Tyler come over, but I was just frozen.

"Some one call an ambulance" I heard a woman cry out to the crowd.

I couldn't move, suddenly Reid was by his side checking the blood pouring out of him.

"What have you done?" I whispered to Reid who was now looking at my watery eyes.

His face held a frightened expression mirroring Tyler's.

"Caleb, Caleb can you hear me?" Tyler shouted, lightly slapping him.

I used my powers to freeze the whole room, leaving only us four mobile.

I kneeled by Caleb's side, taking his head on my lap, I imagined his wounds slowly healing as they did, he was still unconscious.

"Lizzy you have to unfreeze them and find a way to erase their memory" Alana said.

"I can so that!" I said taking us back to Caleb's house, along with the cars.

"They won't even remember we were there in the first place" I said looking down at Caleb's unmoving body. He was breathing normally now and his color had changed from pale to his normal tanned skin. His eyes fluttered open scanning his surroundings.

He then looked at me giving me a faint smile.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" I asked lightly caressing his cheek.

"Uh…well...killer headache, what happened?" he said sitting up. he seemed to remember by the way he was looking behind me.

"Look man, I'm sorry I lost it" I heard Reid call from the other side of the room; I didn't even bother to look at him, eventhough it was killing me not to acknowledge his presence or to at least pretend I didn't care was very hard.

"You lost some blood, but I took care of it" I said while he was rubbing his jaw.

Then we heard the front door slam and turning around Reid was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck it" I heard Caleb say getting up walking towards the door.

"No man is not worth it" Tyler said standing in front of him.

"Move over Tyler, let ME deal with him, is about time someone teaches him a fucking lesson"

He stormed out of the room, Tyler behind him.

I went outside to find energy balls flying everywhere. Reid and Caleb were both on the floor to get up seconds later; Tyler was trying to stop them, with no success. they kept going at it not caring that there was a possibility for someone to see them using.

"Stop it, both of you, that's enough" I screamed but none of them paid attention.

"Alana go back inside" Tyler ordered her, she quickly did.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH" I screamed moving closer to them

"GET BACK IN LIZZY" Reid shouted.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?"

Caleb shot another energy blast towards Reid sending him flying back.

"Caleb, stop this please" I pleaded but he was long gone, his eyes were black as where Reid's and his face was hard and angered. Reid got up returning Caleb's move to knock him out. I looked at him and then his back hit the wall hard.

"This is why you came back? To fuck everything up? What the hell do you want Reid?" I asked increasing my hold on him. He whimpered having no breath in him to respond. I made what semed like energy strings hold on tighter to his body.

"You…I came…back for…you" He said struggling to get out of my hold.

"I thought I told you not to bother" I responded this time holding him tighter.

"Liz you're killing him" Tyler shouted from behind me.

"Liz…I went…I saw…Angela's tombstone" What? How did he know where it was..

Meanwhile I was growing weak I had to let him go soon but I didn't want to, all the anger and frustration I had carried with me all this time, I was letting it all out on him, I knew it was wrong but it was mainly his fault, so he deserved it.

"Liz" Caleb said this time coming closer.

I turned and put a hand up warning him not to come any closer.

I looked into Reid's eyes, he was loosing oxygen.

His face pleading me to let go.

I couldn't as much as I wanted, the power was too strong.

* * *


	20. Missing pieces of my heart

**Lizzy's POV**

I looked into Reid's eyes he was loosing oxygen, but at this point the power in me was much too strong to let go. His face pleading me to let go. I couldn't as much as I wanted, the power had taken over.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and I could feel his suffering.

I was torturing him, my power being greater, but I didn't care at this point.

"Lizzy please…" Tyler was moving forward. "let him go"

I was growing weaker and weaker, my body was getting exhausted, I couldn't take it any longer, and my powers were too much to control.

A sharp pain hit my back. i stubbled to the floor.

Then I blacked out.

"_Push Elyzabeth, Push!" the nurse encouraged me._

_My legs were strapped high on the beams; my body was going through enormous torture._

"_Push honey push!" my brother had a hold of my hand, squeezing it tight._

"_I can't" I felt back pain taking over "I can't" I said looking at him_

"_Yes you can and YOU WILL" he reaffirmed me._

"_C'mon on Miss Maison I need you to push as hard as you can" the nurse said._

"_I can't" what was the point, my baby was already dead, they couldn't do anything to save her, I didn't want to let go of what remained of her. She was still part of me._

"_Ahh…" I kept screaming, my grandmother didn't want them to give me an epidural, she said that if I was woman enough to have sex I was woman enough to give birth and take the pain, I hated her, I hated her with burning passion, I wish she was dead. _

_She just stood there without any emotion on her face, fucking witch._

"_C'mon Liz, you have to do this, one last push" My brother encouraged me._

_He had been there for me the last nine months, he even left school to help me with the baby, he bought everything for her, and when we found out she was dead, he was equally as devastated as I was, He was the reason I had to live, he needed, me without me my grandmother would break him._

"_Do it Elyzabeth, you have to push." My grandmother shouted from the corner of the room. She was in her fifties but she looked no less than thirty, she looked more like my mother that my own mum. Her eyes held no emotions, she was bitter and cold. her long blond hair made her look like a lawyer or a doctor, she was always so refined.  
_

_I pushed as hard as I could, feeling defeat in the end._

"_I want to hold her…please Rick, I want to see her" I said breaking down in sobs_

"_Liz I don't think that's a good idea" he said, tears in his eyes._

"_Please…she's my baby, I want to hold her even if it is for a minute" I had to hold her._

_He went over to the doctor and nodded. He brought her to me, she was wrapped up in a light pink blanket, her face was so pale, I though she would have a bluish color since she lacked oxygen, but she was so beautiful, for some reason she didn't look like she was dead. Her hair was so blond, almost white, her features were soft an angelical. She looked like she was just peacefully sleeping.  
_

_She was a little angel, she was my little angel._

_I couldn't take it anymore, I handed her over to my brother._

_My grandmother didn't want to hold a funeral service for her, she didn't think she deserved it._

_My mum and dad were out of the country so they did not know about the birth, more like the death of my daughter._

Felling a something cold and wet on my forehead I winced, it brought me back from my nightmare. I slowly opened my eyes to find Alana sitting next to me, smiling.

"How're you feeling?" she asked helping me sit up.

"I'm…very tired, I feel like I've been hit by a train" I admitted

"Well imagine how Reid feels" she said lightly laughing.

His body must be sore.

"He has couple of bruises, and he's very sore but he'll be fine" she said.

"Oh ok, I think I'm going rest some more" I said falling back on the pillows.

"Ok well, I'll be outside" she said closing the door behind her.

I heard a light knock on the door, and then Caleb came in.

"Hey" he said taking a sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry I…"

"Why are you apologizing Caleb?"

"I knocked you out Liz, I had to or else you would have killed him" he admitted.

"So that's why I blacked out" I said realizing he had send an energy wave at me.

"I'm sorry" he said looking down, he truly felt sorry.

"Yeah well I felt out of control so I guess it was a good thing you did it" I closed my eyes resting my head on the soft pillow.

His lips capture mine in a tender and sweet kiss. I lightly kissed him back, he felt my tension and pulled back with a faint smile, I think he was hurt by it.

"I need to rest Caleb, I'm exhausted, I fell like I was beaten to death only I'm still alive" I pouted and he chuckled kissing my forehead.

He left the room minutes later, only that I was faking sleep, I needed to find Reid and talk to him, I couldn't wait any longer, I was so freaking anxious I needed to know he was ok.


	21. Teasing me

**Lizzy's POV**

I needed to find Reid and talk to him, I couldn't wait any longer, I was so freaking anxious I needed to know he was ok.

Sensing there was nobody in his room but him, I entered to find him sleeping.

He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him. I hurried to the door locked it and returned to his bed, I sat by the end of the bed and waited for him to wake up

"_Reid, wake up we need to get to school, wake up" I shook him trying to wake him._

_He protested and complained taking a pillow and covering his face with it. _

_I pulled the pillow away and he almost fell to the floor_

"_What is your problem, let me sleep" he shouted_

"_Ok fine be late for school I don't care, I'll walk over with Caleb" I said turning away_

_He sat up reached around my waist and pulled me into bed with him._

"_And what gave you the idea that you're going to school with him" he whispered in my ear sending shiver down ma back._

"_Reid I have to go to school, let me go" I said trying to get out from under him._

"_You're not going anywhere, you're staying here with me, and don't even think about using on me because it wont work, now sleep" he said dropping his head on my shoulder. _

_I was laughing at his idiotic action; he couldn't help but laugh too, shaking the bed._

_He captured my lips in a tender kiss, his hands on each side of my face moving down._

"_mmm…so much better than school" he whispered as his lips trailed down my neck._

"_Reid that's not fair, I have to go to school, or else they…uh…they will call Amanda and…oh god!…tell her I…Reid! was absent" I couldn't think with his hand all over my body, my shirt had been ripped open, buttons flying everywhere, my skirt was currently up my waist and his face was hovering over mine, kissing my cheeks and nose and forehead finally kissing my lips. His weight on me was welcomed by my currently aching body, I hate that he knows what he does to me and uses it to his advantage._

"_Reid, stop, I mean…oh…it, please I have to go to…" he shut me up with a kiss._

_His hand roaming my body, I could think straight._

_I let out a loud moan as his hand rubbed my most sensitive area._

"_You were saying" he bemused_

"_Bastard" I said arching my body off the bed, making contact with his._

_He chuckled and continued to remove what was left of my clothing._

_Minutes later I climaxed, he chuckled and his speed slowed, he continue kissing me until I couldn't breath, he pulled away to look into my face._

"_I hate you" I said crashing my lips on his, I could feel the smile on his lips._

"_I love you too" he said taking off my skirt, leaving me naked._

"_Now that's more like it" he whispered kissing his way up my stomach finally reaching my lips. He kissed me once more then layed next to me pulling the sheets to cover my naked body; he wrapped an arm around my waist and buried his head on the crook of my neck, I felt relaxed and I knew he was using one meto get me to feel tired._

"_Sleep" he ordered in a low voice, kissing my neck, I hate him._

I smiled remembering how many timed that happened in the mornings, no wonder my grades dropped, I remember Amanda being furious since she could quite make out what was the problem for my low grades, I made up excuses and told her that I just didn't understand what the teacher was giving us and that the material was too confusing.

"What are you smiling about?" his voice interrupted my thoughts

"Remembering things that's all" I responded "How are you feeling"

"I don't know, like a fell of a twenty story building" he chuckled

"I'm sorry Reid, I don't know what happened I just…" I looked down to see his hand grabbing my hand.

"Hey…don't you dare apologize to me, it was my entire fault" he said softly

"Reid I…" he lips on mine stopped me from finishing what I was going to say.

* * *

**I know is short but I have so much work to do people wont stop calling to order pizza-i dont blame them, i do make hella of a good pizza-lol, so anyways thanks for reading , please review, the next chapter will be up tonight, hopefully.**

**Luv yall**

**Mia**


	22. Stolen

**Lizzy's POV**

He kissed me with so much passion; his hands cupped my face and brought me deeper into the kiss, his tongue caressing the insides of my mouth. He reached around me grabbing my waist pulling me closer and closer to him. Our bodies pressed against each other I didn't want to let go.

_Caleb_

The thought hit me with such force I pulled away quickly.

"I can't" I said a little out of breath.

"Why not?" he asked shocked

"Caleb" I whispered looking down in shame

"You don't love him Liz" he sighted lifting my chin

"But I can't do this to him Reid" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes

Silence took over while we both looked into each other's eyes

Then he was kissing me again a smell part of me wanted to stop him to push him away, but then the other part didn't want to let go and that one was winning.

"I love you" he whispered as our lips separated, taking a much needed breath.

"I love you too, but I can't do this" I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Liz wait" he said grabbing my hand pulling me closer to his bare chest.

"No Reid" I said

"This is ridiculous Lizzy, why are you doing this to us?" he said; his face close to mine"I can't…I just…" I whispered

"Please Liz…" he mumbled as he kissed me, holding me tighter against him  
I was lost in the kiss when my back hit the wall softly. I had to stop this, I had to…

"Stop…please" I pleaded not really wanting him to.

"Stop me" he whispered in my ear.

My knees felt weak, I couldn't think.  
His lips trailing down my neck, I couldn't breath.

"Liz" I heard Caleb shout from the edge of the hallway

"She's not here" he said angrily to Alana

"Maybe she's in the bathroom" she suggested

I pushed Reid away and in the blink of an eye I was in the bathroom across from Caleb's room, quickly I opened the door, to find Alana's eyes wide in shock.

"Why didn't you use the bathroom in my room?" he asked moving towards me.

"Because I needed something from this one" I said "Girl stuff"

Since I spend most of the time here in the past few months, Caleb had made me bring things over so I wouldn't disappear to go home and change or do whatever I had to do.

"Oh, nevermind" he said realizing what I meant

"Tyler went out to get some food, I came up to see if you wanted anything to eat?" he asked me as he followed me into his room, Alana went downstairs.

"Uh sure, I am hungry" I said as my stomach emitted a low growl.

"Ok then let's go eat" he said grabbing my hand leading me towards the stairs

_Liz get back here right now!_

I heard Reid growl in my head, my heart was racing in my chest.

_I love you_

I tried to ignore him but it was too hard, I was still struggling to breath.

_Reid stop it, enough, leave me alone please._

I pleaded, my heart aching

_Is that what you really want?_

I couldn't deal with it, as much as I wanted to go back to him I couldn't

_No, but it's what's best for everyone._

Of course I didn't want this, but the only though of hurting Caleb killed me.

I couldn't do this to him, not after all we've been through, he helped me when Reid was gone and kept me in one piece, and he was there for me in when I most needed someone.

_Liz please don't do this_

He said in a melancholically voice

_I'm sorry Reid _

I tried to hold the tears.

_So am I, just so you know, this is not over! _He said loudly, his voice ringgin in my ears.


	23. Cry for you

**Lizzy's POV**

_Is that what you really want?_

I couldn't deal with it, as much as I wanted to go back to him I couldn't

_No, but it's what's best for everyone._

Of course I didn't want this, but the only though of hurting Caleb killed me.

I couldn't do this to him, not after all we've been through, he helped me when Reid was gone and kept me in one piece, and he was there for me in when I most needed someone.

_Liz please don't do this_

He said in a melancholically voice

_I'm sorry Reid _

I tried to hold the tears.

_So am I… just so you know, I'm not giving up just yet!  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you not understand that every time you try and cook, you always burn things" I almost screamed at Tyler who was being an idiot and trying to cook.

"Hey, I'm trying; Alana thought me a little so chill out, go and have a drink, stop PMS-ing" he pushed me away.

"Ugh…you pathetic little child, you're going to burn down my kitchen" I screamed

"What's with the shouting?" Caleb walked in covering his ears

"Tyler's is 'cooking'." I said pointing at him

"Tyler what are you doing? You know you should stay away from anything related to fire, remember last time you 'cooked'? We had to buy a new Barbeque unit"

"That was like what? Five years ago?" he said going back to the stove.

_Reid and I layed on the rooftop soaking up the sun, while Tyler, Caleb and Pogue struggled to barbeque and make a descent meal._

"_So what do you think?" Reid asked _

"_About what?" I looked at him _

"_About us?" _

"_What about us?" I asked confused_

"_Will-you-like-to-be-my-girlfriend" he asked in a rush_

_I was shocked by his question I didn't know he liked me like that, I did like him, a lot but I didn't know if I wanted to have a boyfriend yet, I was not allowed to have a boyfriend yet._

"_Say something?" his pleaded_

"_Yes" I said, not really knowing if I wanted to or not_

"_Yes?" he asked surprised_

"_Yes" I repeated and he kissed my cheek_

"_Come on lets go help the others" he said getting up and helping me stand_

"_Okay" I said grabbing his offered hand and we walked to the ladder._

"_Hey, that's mine, I want to do that" Tyler's kiddy voice could be heard from miles away while Caleb and Pogue took the spatula out of his hands, more like took it by force, he was very determined to cook and by the smell I could tell he was burning everything._

"_Let it go Ty, you're too little for this" I said laughing eventhough I was about three months younger than him._

"_Shut up Lizzy" he screamed_

"_You are acting like a kid Tyler, you know you cant cook to save your life, just let us handle it okay, we'll let you help but you're not going anywhere near the barbeque" Caleb said walking him to a chair, where he sat and pouted_

"_Aww you look so cute when you pout" I grabbed a chair and pulled it under the shaded are where Reid sat by my side._

"_Shut up, Reid I can't stand your girlfriend" he said, I tensed, how did he know?_

"_Well we're just going to have to get over it aren't we?" I laughed_

"_Ugh stupid girl" he stood and left_

_Minutes later Reid's mum came out in her million dollar Sunday dress and her very shinny shoes, I swear she spend so much money on clothes and she never repeated an outfit, always dressed up and ready for a gala._

"_Reinald…Reinald?" she spoke in her English/French accent_

"_Yes mother" Reid said through grinded teeth._

"_Reinald what happened to the little one, he seemed upset"_

"_He got mad because we wouldn't let him cook, he always burns everything" Caleb explained while Pogue just ogled at her_

"_Alright kids, be safe, don't go burning your priceless little self, toddles" she said walking back to the kitchen as if it was a runway._

"_Bye Mrs. Garwin" Pogue called after her and she just waved from the distance_

"_What a woman" he said almost drooling_

"_Man stop obsessing over my mom, that is disgusting" Reid said making a face_

"_I can't help it man, I'm in love" he said sighting causing Caleb to smack him upside the head, we all laughed while he rubbed his head, looking at Caleb._

"Liz?" Alana's voice shook my thoughts away

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at her

"You seemed…lost for a second there" she said looking concerned

"Memories Al, I think I'm being stalked by them" I let out a frustrated laugh

"Sometimes memories are telling us things you know" she stated

"Yeah like what?"

"I think you know the answer to your own question" she smiled walking out of the kitchen.

"May be you're right…maybe you're right" I whispered to myself knowing she couldn't hear me.

_Liz_

Reid's voice rang in my ears.

_Reid? _

I waited for an answer

_Yeah I'm out side I need to speak to you, please Liz it will be for a few minutes_

I wasn't sure if to go or not but my legs seemed to have a mind of their own because I found myself walking towards the lake that was about an acre and a half from the Danvers'. I knew he would be there it was where we usually met when we were younger.

"What is it?" I asked when I spotted him resting against the tree.

"I wanted to see you" he simply stated

I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk away when suddenly he grabbed my arm and despite of all protest he managed to hold me tight without actually hurting me.

"Please Reid let me go, you're hurting me" I said feeling the tears escaping my eyes.

"You're lying, you're lying to everyone, and you're lying to me, you're lying to him, and you're lying to yourself by staying with him, how long are you going to continue your little game huh? How long are you going to fuck up all our lives, his, mine yours, how long Liz?" he demanded in fury

"I'm sorry I don't mean to…"

"Well you are, you're ruining a brotherhood, you're ruining a friendship, you're ruining our love Liz, how long do we have to put up with this?" his voice low but still firm

"Reid I'm…" I broke down in sobs, I couldn't speak

His arms circled around me bringing me closer to him until I was resting on his chest crying. He held me tight and I felt what I hadn't felt in almost a year.

"I'm sorry" I kept repeating because it seemed like once or twice wasn't enough.

He abruptly pulled away to look deep into my eyes

"You're going to walk back, you are going to go in there and you _are_ going to end things with him, no matter what, you will do it for the sake of us, no matter how much it hurts you have to do it or else forget I exist" he said vanishing from in front of me.

I felt to my knees desperately crying.

_What am I going to do? _I whispered to the cold misty air surrounding me.


	24. Running

**Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews, love ya guys. **

**I do not own any of the characters of the covenant :'(**

**Lizzy's POV**

_Ending of last chapter_

"You're going to walk back, you are going to go in there and you _are_ going to end things with him, no matter what, you will do it for the sake of us, no matter how much it hurts you have to do it or else forget I exist" he said vanishing from in front of me.

I felt to my knees desperately crying.

_What am I going to do? _I whispered to the cold misty air surrounding me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked back trembling, my body shaking all over; I couldn't do this.

Entering the house I tried not to make any noise closing the door, I didn't want them to hear me arrive, and I wanted to avoid any questions.

Alana and Tyler were sitting in one of the recliners watching TV; Caleb was nowhere in sight, that was a relief. I walked past them quickly avoiding all eye contact and made my way to the stairs.

Caleb was on his bed, hands behind head, he seemed to be thinking very hard because it was like he hadn't noticed me when I entered his room.

I sat on the foot of his bed and he looked at me and smiled, I wanted to die.

"Hey there, where have you been?" he asked sitting up.

"I went for a walk, you know, to think about everything" I said looking down

"Um…well I need to talk to you about something Caleb"

"Yeah I was looking for you too I wanted to ask you something" he stated looking at me.

"Okay you go fist" maybe then I can built up some courage and do this.

"Okay well I've thinking about this lately and I think is the right time to ask you but I wasn't sure if to ask you or not because I was afraid of your reaction and then there was the whole Reid thing and it… well screwed up things a little and then I though you wouldn't and-"he took a deep breath and then took a small box out of his pocket "-what I'm trying to say is…Will-you-marry-me?" he said in a rush pulling out a ring

Oh crap.

I felt as if something was crushing my body, for I couldn't breathe and everything was slowly fading into black; I was slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"_Pogue have you seen Reid? I need to find him" I rushed to his side._

"_He was here a minute ago, I think he's by the lake" he responded._

"_Thanks" I said looking away so he wouldn't see my tears._

"_Hey is everything okay?" he asked as I walked away_

"_Yeah fine, thanks again" I waved as I rushed to the lake._

"_Please be there…please be there…please be there…" I said out loud walking over._

_I saw him sitting on the hanging bench and quickly went to his side; when he saw me he got up worried noticing my tears. I hugged him without saying a word and cried on his chest. He hugged me tight, and he kept asking me what was wrong._

"_Liz?" he said worried_

"_I'm pregnant" I mumbled into his chest seconds later._

"_What?" he pulled me away and looked into my eyes "A-Are you s-sure?" he asked panic toking over his face. _

"_Yes" I whispered between sobs._

_His body was tensed and his heart was racing._

"_Reid?"_

"_Marry me?" _

"_What?" I asked shocked_

"_If we _are_ going to have a baby we at least should get married first"_

"_Reid I see your point but we are only _fifteen_, we cant get married, and what will our parents think of it, do you think Amanda is going to tolerate this, she will kill me before she allows me to have this child, she's not going to let me keep it Reid" I hugged his tense body, I didn't want to have the kid but I didn't want to have an abortion either._

"_I won't let her, she can't do it, I'm the father and I have a saying in this" he said almost angry eventhough his voice sounded frightened._

"_She won't let us" I cried out _

"_Yes she will, I will tell mother and she'll help you'll see, she will not be okay with it but she will help" he didn't sound sure that she would but hoping right now was better than realizing we didn't stand a chance against my grandmother._

"_So will you?" he asked kissing my forehead_

"_Yes, of course, but-" His lips were suddenly on mine interrupting me._

"_I will protect you, I swear I will, both of you" he said breaking the kiss._

"_It's going to be tough" I said _

"_Yeah it will, but we can manage" he said rubbing my stomach smiling._

"Lizzy? Lizzy? Are you okay?" I heard Caleb's deep voice "Lizzy?"

"Umm I can't" I said getting up quickly looking down at him

"I can't, I'm sorry I just can't, I can't marry you, I'm sorry" I left the room almost running down the stairs. Alana and Tyler looked at me as if I was demented but I didn't care, I ran from the house, I didn't run to my house I was just running because I didn't know what to do or say to anyone, I considered going to Reid's but I didn't want to. I just wanted to run, from everything, from my past,from them…from me.

* * *

**Ok so I was concidering endidng it there...and giving it a second part but i wont; I still have a few chapters left and they will be posted soon(hopefully my computer will work then) **

**thanks for reading...now review**

**Hugz**

**Mia **


	25. Angela & Angela

**hey guys thanks so much for your reviews, this chapter took me a while to write and i hope you guys like it**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

"Lizzy? Lizzy? Are you okay?" I heard Caleb's deep voice "Lizzy?"

"Umm I can't" I said getting up quickly looking down at him

"I can't, I'm sorry I just can't, I can't marry you, I'm sorry" I left the room almost running down the stairs. Alana and Tyler looked at me as if I was demented but I didn't care, I ran, I ran from the house, I didn't run to my house I was just running because I didn't know what to do or say to anyone, I considered going to Reid's but I didn't want to. I just wanted to run, form everything, from them…from me.

I ran. I ran until my legs couldn't take it anymore, I had reached Main street. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my head and walked trying not to be noticed when I bumped into a stroller. I looked at the smiling girl, she had big green eyes and had soft brown curls; she couldn't have been older than three or four months but she was truly a beautiful baby.

"Oh sorry I…didn't…uh see you…Kira?" I notice the pixy like girl standing behind the stroller, she had gained some weight looking better than the last time I saw her, she wasn't wearing any makeup but she didn't have the gray circles under her eyes anymore. She looked different; her features were softer.

"Oh hello Elyzabeth" she said nervously eyeing the baby, who was cooing sucking onto her tiny hand.

"Kira…is this your baby" I said carefully studying the baby who looked a lot like her but more like Aaron, that's when I realized she _was _pregnant the last time I spoke to her, and this was her baby, hers and Aarons.

"Yes this is Angela" I froze, I was sure my eyes were wide. _Angela _

"Oh" was all I managed to say and looked at the smiling girl, such a pretty girl.

"Congratulations" I said feeling the tears beginning to spill from my eyes.

"Lizzy what's wrong" Kira asked concerned coming over to where I was standing.

"Nothing is just she remind me of someone, its fine, don't worry about it, so where is Aaron?" I asked changing the subject.

"He's somewhere around, he went to buy some movie or something" she stated looking around trying to find Aaron who was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, he's adapted well, hasn't he?" I asked looking down at the baby's tiny shirt that read Daddy's Little Girls in sparkling pink letters.

"He has" she said in a not too cheery tone.

"I'm assuming you're not together"

"No, we are, it just seems lately he cares more about the baby than he cares about me…I mean I know it's natural and all but he's really taking this seriously and he loves Angela so much" she said smiling at her daughter; but every time she would say her name it was like someone stabbed me over and over again.

"Does Reid know?" I asked quietly

"Yes, he met her about a month ago, funny thing he had the same reaction as you, and he wouldn't call her Angela, he would just call her Ann. He bought her that pink sucker-" she pointed at the sucker which the baby wasn't paying any attention to "-Him and Aaron have been spending a lot of time together, they are getting along again, it was weird at first but then they just got used to each other, I guess is because they only have each other left" she let out a frustrated laugh, she never liked Reid.

"Oh well I'm glad, I guess it was about time those two got along" noticing a smiling Aaron I wiped my tears and smiled back.

"Liz" he said coming over and hugging me.

"Hey Aaron" I said not really hugging him back.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, it seems like you don't come into town anymore, and it's been more than a year" he said looking at me still smiling.

"Yeah well I took a vacation with…" I could feel the lump in my throat.

"Yeah…oh I see you've met my little girl" he said pulling the girl out of the stroller

"Yes, she's beautiful" I said smiling.

"Thank you. Well Anne say hi to Liz" he grabbed her small hand and waved it making the baby giggle.

"Why do you keep calling her Ann?" Kira asked frustrated.

"It's a cute nickname so chill out" he responded infuriating her.

"Whatever, I have to go to the appointment Aaron" she glanced at her watch.

"Fine, take my car, I'll stay here with Liz and Anne, oh and take the stroller I don't need it" he pulled his keys out of his pockets and threw them to her annoyed.

"Fine" she said coming over to him and kissing the baby's forehead.

"Bye baby, mommy will be back in a little bit, be a good girl" she said grabbing her purse and walking over to Aaron's car with the stroller.

"Hey you want to grab a bite or something? I have about three hours before she comes back" he offered

"Um…sure" I didn't know if this was a good idea but I'd do anything to clear my head a little even if it was for just a few hours.

"Okay then" we walked over to a small restaurant and quickly ordered some food, it was about five o'clock and I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Do you want to hold her?" Aaron asked as we sat in a booth.

"Okay" I said grabbing the baby and sitting her on my lap as Aaron watched smiling.

He had changed a lot; he wasn't the same Aaron I left here when Amanda dragged me with her to England. The whole dad thing suited him; he smiled a lot and looked happy, instead of that sour face he always had, picking fights.

"Before you ask, Kira chose the name, I had nothing to do with it" he stated.

"Oh…wait how do you know about that?" I asked confused

"I went with Reid when he went to England" he said looking a little sad.

"What?" I didn't know this.

"Yeah; I came back before he did and found out Kira was eight months pregnant, she hadn't told me, she gave birth about a week after I got back and she told me she had already decided to name the girl Angela; at first I didn't agree but seeing that I wasn't here when she was pregnant she threw that on my face and told me I had no right to pick a name eventhough I was the father" he looked at the baby in my arms "When Reid came back he threw a bitch fit about it but he then understood and was a bit more comfortable around her as long as we didn't call her Angela, and since Kira usually calls her 'baby' it was not a problem, and he calls her Ann or Annie or baby" the baby was starting to get a little fuzzy I figured it was the food, she was eying my mash potatoes and I looked over at Aaron and he nodded. I picked up the small spoon that was designated for dessert and spooned a little of the mash potatoes and offered it to the baby; she ate it little by little obviously getting used of the strange and new texture. I offered he more and she ate it.

"I think she likes it" he said smiling at me.

"She's getting use to it, but she likes it" I smiled at the baby that was looking up at me following my voice; her big green eyes where just so adorable.

"You liked that?" I asked laughing when she made a face and then swallowed it."I think is a little hot for her though" I tried to cool it before giving her a little more.

"You will make a great mother Liz" Aaron said looking at me and the baby.

"Thank you" No one had ever told me that before.

* * *

**thanks so much for reading and don't forget to send your lovely reviews**

**hugz**

**Mia**


	26. The way you feel

**Hey guys sorry this took a while, since its almost over I'm taking my time writing it out because I had planned to end it a couple of chapters ago but I didn't like that as an ending and since Eclipse came out I haven't been able to stop reading it…lol. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews-keep them coming.**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

After we had eaten Aaron offered to take me home, he knew I could be there in the blink of an eye but I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I accepted.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Aaron asked "You really should"

I didn't answer him I just looked out the window and sighted.

"What are you doing?" I asked alarmed as we took a wrong turn, a turn which I knew where it led, and a turn that I didn't want to face, not just yet.

"You made a choice Liz you have to face it sooner or later" he smiled as we pulled up to the Garwin manor; it was getting dark, giving it a gothic like presence.

"No Aaron I'm not going in there" I protested.

"You don't have to I'm sure he'll be out in a sec, I'm sure he saw the lights as we pulled up, so you can either wait here or go on and deal with this once and for all" he was still smiling when I got of the car.

"Ugh I hate you Aaron" I said closing the door, and as much as I wanted to slam it I couldn't because Angie was sleeping in the back seat, so I closed it slowly and glared at him as he rolled the window down.

"You could have just gone back home you know, it's stupid sometimes how much power you have and never use it" he laughed wholeheartedly and I couldn't help but smile.

"Now go on, you're niece here is waiting for her long lost aunt" I smiled at him and walked nervously towards the huge entrance of the house.

"Good luck Liz"

"I still hate you" I said in a voice loud enough for him to hear me.

'_Liz?'_ I heard Reid in my head

'_Yes'_ as soon as I send him the message he opened the door.

"Hi" he smiled a little but didn't move.

"Hey" I responded, this is childish.

We didn't say anything anymore, just stared at each other for a long moment.

He then came closer and our lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

I was completely lost in the moment that I hadn't notice we had walked in until I felt my body press against the closed door.

"Reid" I said when I finally got to pull away, not that I wanted to but we needed to talk.

"Yes?" he mindlessly responded and I knew he wasn't even aware of him speaking.

"Reid we nee to talk" I pressed again

"There's nothing to talk about Liz" he kissed me again eagerly.

"No Reid, if you expect me to come back and pretend things never happened, then I'm sorry but I can't do that" I wanted to sound angry but honestly every fiber of my being screamed with happiness and him kissing me wasn't really helping either.

I tried to push him away just for a little bit but it didn't work, he was much too strong, or too eager. His lips felt warm and soft against mine and I could feel my heart again.

I missed him, his warmth, his voice, his touch, his lips, I missed everything, more like craved everything.

"I'm glad you came" he whispered as he slowly kissed the hollow under my ear.

"I was afraid you didn't love me anymore" he said in a whisper.

"Don't be ridiculous Reid, of course I still love you" I managed to say a full sentence.

"Am I doing something wrong here?" he asked suddenly pulling away

"What?" I asked confused

"I recall the time when you couldn't speak when I did this" he said leaning in again and slowly kissing my earlobe, my knees wobbled and I lost my balance. He caught me by my arm firmly and chuckled in my ear "Nope, nothing wrong here" he bemused.

I didn't say anything admitting it as his lips continue to caress my skin, leaving my body tingling all over. He pulled me up and motioned me to wrap my legs around his waist; I willingly obliged not wanting to upset him of course.

How he managed to get us upstairs I didn't know and frankly I didn't care either. He stopped before his door and opened it with out trouble. Of course he used.

The satin sheets fell soft as silk as we fell on the bed. I hadn't been here in such a long time, most of the guys had only been here once or twice and not long enough to notice Reid's sofisticated taste in design-of course I was the once to design it. I half opened my eyes as I looked around seeing that everything was the same way I had left it.

"You didn't change anything?" I asked pulling us both out of our trance.

"No I didn't, I always knew you'd come back, and I didn't want you to find anything rare or weird when you came back." He said pulling us to the center of the bed.

"I remember this" I noticed the picture on the table beside us.

"Movie night huh?" I laughed as I contemplated the frame. Reid and I had gone to the fair that day and decided to take a picture in one of those booths where they dress you up.

He was dressed as a prince and I was a princess, I was sitting in front of him and I was looking up behind me at him smiling while he looked down smirking. It was a very romantic picture-of course they didn't know how romantic it was and that day was actually our first nigh together-, that's what Tyler and the others mocked us about, but regardless I loved that picture, it reminded me of how much fun we used to have together and how loving and caring he was to me; he treated me like a goddess.

"We should go back to Salem, the fair will be there next week" he said kissing my neck grabbing the small frame from my hands and putting it aside.

He continued to kiss me eagerly. His hand roaming my body softly yet firmly enough to make me moan. He chuckled every now and then until I made use of my limp hands and slipped them under his shirt; my hand seemed to work at their own accord because I didn't notice when I removed his shirt. Slowly very slowly he discarded mine making me shiver in anticipation, my heart was racing in my chest. His hands caressed my sides grinding our hips together, we moaned in unison. I could feel his smile against my bare skin as he worked on my pants. I raised my hips from the bed and helped him get them off. My hands were working on unfastening his pants but he pulled my hands away and held them over my head; pinning me down.

"I wouldn't mind if this lasted long, I'm not in a hurry" he whispered against my lips and I smiled.

"Relax" he ordered me; kissing my jaw; I felt my hands- I had both in a fist- relax.

His hand reached under me and unclasped my bra; tossing the article on the floor he proceeded to kiss me again leaving me breathless. His lips left a wet trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone, to the valley between my breasts.

He kissed the tender flesh making me moan in delight. His tongue caressing the small mound sending socks of electricity through my body. The hand that was at my neck now dragged painfully slow down my body. I smile when he finally made contact with the inside of my thigh. He left it to rest there and I groaned in frustration. Leave it to Reid to tease in a time like this; he gets so much pleasure out of that. He chuckled softly. His hand then proceeded to gently massage the area that was screaming for attention. His lips trailed down my stomach; kissing my belly button letting his tongue flicker out. I moaned and my hips rose from the bed. His hand slowly removed my panties leaving me completely naked. He threw them behind his head not really caring where they landed. I closed my eyes letting my self enjoy the feeling of his lips on my skin. Fist he kissed up my leg, then he kissed my thighs drawing small circles with his tongue, he continue to kiss north until he kissed my folds, not paying any attention to them he kept kissing up my stomach and my breasts.

I could feel he was ready, for his erection was pressing against my thighs. He kissed my lips again exploring every corner of my mouth as if he had never kissed me before. I finally got to his undo his belt and with my legs I pulled his pants off. His hand continued to massage my now glistening folds and he slipped a finger in me. I almost cried out from the sensation he was causing.

"Now..." I pleaded agonizing at his speed.

"Hold it..." he whispered against my collarbone

As much as I wantedto hold it, I was close, I could feel it coming.

"Reid" I moaned

He removed his hand and I groaned again, he would pay for that later.

I trailed down his back with my fingertips; he shivered and a low moan escaped his throat.

I pulled his boxers down and helped remove them with my feet.

He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly, very, very slowly pushed in.

I gasped at the amazing sensation.

"Oh god…" he moaned loudly and I knew he was starting to loose his patience "Do you have any idea how good you feel, I've missed you so much" he whispered into my hair.

"I love you" was all I could say and he said it back.

He rocked himself in and out, very slowly, I wanted to scream at him to move but I was enjoying this too much to ruin it by making it quick.

The pleassure that the friction between our bodies was causing build up and send us over the edge making us cry out each other's name several minutes later

He pulled out of me and fell limp next to me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me incredibly close to him. We were both still panting for air.

"Wow…" he whispered into my hair.

"Yeah…who knew we would enjoy it slow" I chuckled.

"So you did enjoy it!" he said brushing one of my bangs behind my ear.

"Are you kidding" I laughed.

"God I love you" he breathed kissing my lips sweetly.

"Love you too Reid"


	27. Whatever life brings

**Hey guys…thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I'm trying to update as soon as I can but its taking me a bit because I'm not sure what ending to give so I'll just continue it until I get some sort of epiphany or something…lol…anyways enjoy. **

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

I was pulled out of my pleasant dreams by the screeching sound of the alarm clock. I looked around to see where the annoying object was located. It was placed on the table situated next to me. With a groan I reached and tapped the small button on it. Reid was still asleep and I knew it would be hours before he would wake up. I decided to try and go back to sleep; several minutes of tossing and turning passed and I was annoyed that I couldn't go back to sleep, it was only seven in the morning.

My body was a little soar, and every time I moved it screamed at me to stay in bed. I could feel Reid's soft breath on my neck and the though of him being here with me made me forget every worry I had, he had been always the only one who could make me forget things even for a little bit. I felt his arms tighten around my waist and I knew he had woken up. I turned to face him and found his eyes closed but a small smile on his lips.

"Morning" he whispered against my forehead.

"Morning" I felt him hold me tighter to his body, I groaned.

"Soar?" he asked with humor.

"Oh yeah"

"Tell me about it" he laughed quietly.

"How did you sleep?" I asked cuddling closer, not that is was possible but I still tried.

"mmm…like I haven't in years" he finally responded opening his eyes.

"Me too" I stated.

"What do you want to do today?" he casually asked knowing i wanted to stay in bed.

"Umm, I don't know stay in bed if it's possible" I wanted to spend the day in bed, I was way too tired an I didn't want to leave the bed, I wanted to sleep, and sleep and sleep.

"Yeah that sounds good" he kissed my lips lightly making me shiver.

"mmm…I missed that" he chuckled.

I hated that he had this much of an effect on me, and the worst part is that he knew it.

"Did you really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey don't get frisky on me now babe, I'm just claming back what's mine" stupid arrogant bastard-stupid arrogant bastard that I love.

"I am not a peace of property Reid" I said getting irritated.

"Yes but you're still mine" hi kissed my lips eagerly before I could say anything else.

"Must you be so arrogant?"

"Ha, arrogant me? Never"

"Stop that" I said feeling his gaze upon me.

"I'm just proving a point" he smiled and kissed my temple.

"And what point might that be?" I asked knowing I didn't want to get myself in this argument but since it's already started what the hell?

"My point as previously stated is that you're mine Elyzabeth Maison. Every time I look at you I see the reaction on your face, from your pink cheeks to your eyes, every time I touch you, your heart goes frantic, your breathing become short, every time I kiss you, your knees weaken, and there's always that very, very low moan you emit, it's almost quiet but it's still there. Your hands shake whenever we are together, it's as if it was our fist time and you always anticipate what will happen next" he whispered in my ear.

"I hate you" I said closing my eyes feeling his hot breath tickle my skin.

He chuckled and kissed my jaw line until he reached my lips. I cold feel him smile against my skin as he planted kisses along my collarbone.

"And of course I'm yours as well" he laughed quietly as I opened my eyes and looked at his wide smile. His penetrating eyes locked on mine I felt as if I would melt, blushing a little i looked away, that only made him smirk at me and resume his kisses.

"He asked me to marry him" I blurted out suddenly. Oh crap.

I felt him pause and then he continued to kiss my neck.

"Did he now?" he asked innocently.

"I feel horrible Reid, no matter what he was my best friend and now the only though of him hurting it kills me to think I've done so much damage, I saw how he handled the whole thing with Sarah and I know he won't get over it that quickly"

"He will, he's always been the strong one of all of us, he has to" he said sitting next to me and looking at the ceiling, I know he hated that Caleb had to be hurt.

"I don't think he is Reid, I just want everything to be the same as before, when we were kids, I hate that this has to end like this" I felt on the verge of tears.

"I need to talk to him"

"NO" I nearly screamed "No, you're not, he's hurt now and he wont be thinking rationally and neither are you right now, wait 'till this blows over and then talk to him, please Reid, lets just leave thing as they are now, for a while" I pleaded.

He didn't respond juts stared at the ceiling.

"Reid?"

"Fine, I'll give him sometime to cool off and then I'll talk to him" he said softly.

"Thank you" I said lying back down; closing my eyes, letting the tears spill from my eyes, I felt his thumb caress my cheek wiping my tears away.

I rolled over and found my pants on the floor; I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket.

_7 missed calls_

The small screen read, all of them from Alana. I sighted and I felt Reid's staring at me.

"He called?" he asked

"No, just Alana, she was probably checking on me, since I ran out and all, they must have though I finally went crazy" I forced a smile.

"You're not happy?" it was more a statement than a question.

"Don't be ridiculous Reid!" I said putting the phone on the small table.

"You're not, I can see it in your eyes Liz, I see how much it hurts you" he said quietly.

"Reid, I am happy, I can't help it if I worry about some other things but I am happy, here, with you" I smiled at the last part; I could see him starting to smile too.

"I love you Liz" he leaned over to my side and kissed me lightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so there you have it another chapter, this one took a while so be nice, lol, anyways thanks for reading and please review…**

**Thanks**

**Hugz**

**Mia **


	28. Crash

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

"Let get out of here" Reid suggested as he slowly kissed my jaw line.

"I though we were going to spend the day in bed" I half complained.

"No, I mean go somewhere out of town, preferably out of the country" he said with enthusiasm, I looked at him to see if he was serious.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, lets go…I don't know, somewhere where we can be alone and forget about things, any suggestions?" the smile in his face let me know he was very exited about this.

"I don't know, well how about Egypt...or Italy?" I had been there before and I loved it.

"I like both, oh my god remember the last time we were in Italy?" He asked all of the sudden, which made me laugh at the memory. It was a really good summer vacation.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**Two days later**_

We managed to get the tickets as soon as possible wanting to leave Ipswich. I had everything packed except for a couple of things that I remembered the last minute. We had planned to go to both Egypt and Italy, because I knew how much he liked all that mummy stuff and I didn't mind, and since Italy was one of my favorite countries to visit we arranged to spend two week there as well as in Egypt. We would go to Vatican City first and then Rome followed by Cairo, he was planning to go every exhibition they were having and he wanted to buy lost of things from there, he usually did, last time he came back with a sarcophagus and his mom flipped, she almost have a heart attack at the site of the enormous thing, it was funny watching her reaction when he told her there was a mummy in it, she turned bright red and left the house and promised not to come back until that was far, far away from her site, little did she knew that Reid and his had had hid the thing in the basement because they knew she never went near it.

"Now where did I put my swimsuits?" I asked myself scanning my memory to see if I could remember where the darn things were, I remembered leaving them in the closet after I used them but they were gone. Oh I know maybe in one of my drawers. Nope not there either.

"Liz, have you seen my blue shirt, you know the one I like" that was an idiotic question he had so many blue shirts that he liked.

"Which one Reid, you have a lot of them"

"The one that…nevermind I found it" I rolled my eyes and continued my search.

"Are you done?" he asked moments later coming into the room. No I wasn't done, I had been looking for my swimsuits for over half an hour now and still hadn't find them.

"No, I can't find my swimsuits, I have been looking for them but I can't remember where I put them" I responded mindlessly still looking around.

"Oh who cares we'll buy new ones let get going we're supposed to be in Boston three hours before the flight, and at this rate we might be late" he said grabbing my things.

"Ok fine, I'll look for them when we get back" I said as we walked outside saying goodbye to Augustus the butler and his wife Miranda; they were going to stay here as long as we were away.

"Have fun you two" Augustus shouted behind us.

"And for god's sake Reid don't bring home another mummy, please" Miranda laughed as we entered the car.

"She's right you know, so lets not"

"Ugh fine, fine" he rolled his eyes as he turned the ignition on and we drove away."Way to ruin the fun"

"Hey" I complained as he changed the radio station.

"You call that music" he smirked, listening to some hard metal.

"It's rock"

"Soft rock" he corrected me.

"What's wrong with soft rock" I said as I changed the radio station back to where it was before, getting a frustrated groan out of him. The radio station suddenly went back to the station he was listening to. He looked over at me smirking

"I swear to god if you change the radio station one more time I will …Reid look out" I shouted.

There was a loud crash and I felt as I faded away slowly, only to be brought back for a moment by an explosion and then tires screetching and sirens all around me. I faded into the black that surrounded me.


	29. Too Young to Die

**Ok so I though to give you guys a little more, this is not the original 29th chapter but i decided to write it anyways so i hope you guys like it**.

* * *

**Alana's POV**

"Bloody hell" I cursed feeling my finger throb as I winced in pain. There was a small cut on my index finger. I watched as the blood escaped the small slit and formed into a drop falling on the white carpet.

"What happened?" Tyler sounded alarmed as he came into the bathroom.

"Paper cut, not it a big deal, just hurts a little" I said wrapping a bandaid around my finger to cover the small wound. Tyler came over and kissed my finger.

"Better" he asked with a smile.

"Much" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me kissing him. I pulled away when I heard the phone ring, I heard a small groan coming from Tyler and I looked to him and smiled, walking out of the bathroom to find my phone.

"Yes?" I answered seeing the number was from the local hospital.

"Yes hello may I speak with Miss. Alana Moore please?" a female voice answered from the other line.

"This is her, how may I help you"

"I have understood that you are in the contact list of Miss. Elyzabeth Maison correct?"

"Yes, is everything okay?" I sounded a little alarmed.

Tyler came out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms around my waist, planting soft kissed along the back of my neck, it made me shiver.

"I'm afraid things are not okay Miss. Moore, Elyzabeth, along with her companion have suffered a car accident, I'll ask you to please come by as soon as possible, since she doesn't have any family here you are the closest we have"

I was frozen in place and I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Is she okay?" I managed to say sobbing.

"We'll I'm not allowed to give any information through the phone but no she is not, nor is the other person in the car, I can give you more details once you arrive here"

"Okay thank you, I'll be over immediately" I whispered hanging up the phone.

I did not move I just felt my body loose all its weight as I collapsed crying in Tyler's arms, as he held me he had a shocked expression mixed with worry.

"Liz…Liz is in the hospital, car…car accident" I said crying into Tyler's chest.

"What?" he asked shocked "Is she okay?"

"No, the nurse said so, we need to go to the hospital now" I still couldn't move.

"Of course let me get the keys" he lifted me up and sat me on the couch knowing I couldn't stand on my own, I felt my hands shake and my body in tremors. Liz was my only family and I couldn't loose her, she was my the sister I never had and she was the only one who cared about me enough as to make me her friend, her family didn't care much about the help but Liz was different, she made me go to school with her and she helped me get my degree. She was my best friend and to think I could loose her made me cry out in fear. Tyler came back moments later hugging me tight, telling me it would be okay, trying to calm me down, but I knew it wasn't, she was hurt, her and her companion, the nurse had said, that's when it hit me…_Reid._

"The nurse said…her and her…companion were not okay, there was someone else in the car too Tyler and I think it was Reid" his face became more worried now, he looked hurt.

"Lets go" he said lifting me up and I could walk on my own but still needed help, I leaned over to support myself on Tyler; he was silent and stiff.

We arrived at the hospital minutes later, Tyler was speeding to it. That was the only time I was scared of Tyler's driving he was being careless. I opened the door to find him behind it helping me out of the huge car, he didn't look into my eyes, he just looked straight ahead, he almost looked lost in though, but his face held an emotionless expression.

There was a lady sitting behind the counter, wearing pink and blue scrubs.

"Hello, my name is Alana Moore, I was called in because my friend Elyzabeth has been in a car accident…" the lady looked at me through her make up smothered eyes.

"I'm sorry I just started my shift, I don't have a clue what you are talking about sweety but I'll look for it alright, meanwhile you may sit over there" she said pointing at the rows of chairs behind us, we looked around us to find Aaron sitting with a sleeping baby on his arms and he hadn't noticed us.

"Okay thanks you" Tyler said as we walked over to Aaron.

"Aaron?" Tyler said and he opened his eyes, they were red, I would guess by the baby in his arms from lack of sleep, or from too much crying.

"Tyler, they called you too?"

"No, they called Alana; she's Lizzy's contact, what happened man?"

"I don't know, they called me saying that Reid had been in a near fatal crash, as soon as I heard that I came over here and started asking the nurse but she said they were both in the O.R. and that it would take a while, she said the doctor would explain everything" he said in a low voice as to not wake the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Aaron, who is that?" Tyler asked motioning to the baby.

"This is Angie my daughter" he said smiling down to the baby.

"When did you have a baby?"

"Oh well I didn't know until I came back and found out Kira was pregnant and she gave birth two weeks later, not a lot of people know since she was in Salem with her parents, who is that?" he asked signaling me.

"This is my girlfriend Ali" he said hugging me close.

"Alana, as in Liz's servant girl?"

"No Alana as in my girlfriend, and Liz's best friend.

"No I didn't mean it like that, is just that I remember her, sorry I didn't mean it like that" he looked up at me.

"No problem, I think I'm going to sit I can't feel my legs" I said in a quiet voice as Tyler sat and pulled me on his lap, I rested my head against his chest, finding comfort in his embrace.

The baby made a qiet sound and pulled her head up from Aaron's chest and looked around. I though it would start crying because sometimes babies do, not knowing their surroundings and having nothing familiar near them, but since Aaron was there, she looked up at him, and she smiled, that made me smile, seeing she recognized her dad, it was a very cute moment, and I lifted myself up from Tyler's lap and sat beside him. His arm still around me I sat silent looking at the baby. Her eyes were green, big and bright; she yawned and looked at me, her arms extended as if she wanted me to take her.

"I think she wants to go with you" Aaron chuckled

I straighten up and took her in my lap.

"Hi baby" I said as she looked at me with comforting eyes.

I hadn't notice but I was smiling the whole time and I could feel Tyler's gaze on me. The baby noticed him too and she threw her arms at him again. I laughed and passed it to him. He was a little nervous at first, and he didn't really know how to hold her.

I showed him how and he relaxed a little.

"You have to support her back, Simms" Aaron looked over at Tyler and he did just that.

"See now that's not so difficult is it" I smiled at him as he tried free himself because the baby was sucking on his jaw, it was just so cute and funny.

"Um…is she supposed to be doing that?" he asked, I laughed.

"I think her teeth are coming in, it's a little early but the doctor said so, she does that sometimes, here…give her this" Aaron pulled out a little pink thing, I had no idea what it was but I took it and gave it to Tyler as he tried to pull her away.

She took the round think and began to bite on it sitting quietly on Tyler's lap. About half an hour had passed and we still didn't have any news from the doctors.

"It's time for her milk" Aaron said looking down at his watch.

Tyler pulled the baby up and tried to pass her over to Aaron but the baby let out a loud cry and he quickly sat her back down, Aaron got up and went over to get her but she wouldn't let him take her from Tyler's lap.

"Okay fine, you're going to have to give her the milk" Aaron wasn't angry still he sounded a little annoyed as he went to the bag and pulled out a small bottle with ballerina shoes all around it and handed over to Tyler.

He looked at me with a 'what do I do' face, I smiled and took the cap off of the bottle.

"I'll be right back, I left my cell phone in my house and Kira will flip if I don't call her telling her our whereabouts, she thinks I'll kidnap the baby or something, I trust you know how to handle a baby for a couple minutes" he looked at me and I nodded.

"No what?" Tyler asked looking down at the baby and then the bottle.

"If you don't know where that goes Tyler…"

"No I do know where it goes but I've heard about how you shouldn't feed her the whole thing or stop once in a while or something" he said he looked at me.

"Yes, just feed her you'll know if she need to stop or not, she's old enough plus I'll let you know, it's not rocket science you know" I chuckled.

"Ugh…ok here we go" he was about to put the bottle into the baby's mouth when she took it herself and drove it into her mouth. He let out a laugh and continued to feed her.

I got up and went over by the counter to see the nurse look up at me.

"Just a little longer dear, don't worry the doctors are doing everything they can"

"Yes I know I just want to know what happened."

"Well the officer told me it was a head on collision, he said that it was the other man's fault and both of their cars were total loss, the guy that was driving with your friend is the worse, I don't want to alarm you or anything but I don't think he'll make it through the week honey he's just too damaged" I could feel the tears free falling down my cheeks as she withdrew a tissue from the box and handed it to me.

"Thanks you" I said is i took the soft fabric and dried my tears.

"As for your friend, she had a couple of broken bones but she'll do fine, he's the one that's taking the longest in surgery, what a shame, he's so young"


	30. Waking Up

* * *

**Alana's POV**

We had been in the hospital for about two hours and we still didn't know anything about Liz and Reid. Tyler was sitting next to me playing with Angie and they seem to be getting along very well.

"So what do you think about getting one of these for ourselves?" Tyler leaned over to whisper in my ear chuckling.

"They seem fun and all hon', but they can be a pain, so lets not" I responded looking down at the smiling baby, she was having too much fun with Tyler. Aaron sat next to us and dozed off; I'm guessing he's the one that gets up at nights to take care of the baby. He looked very peaceful sleeping, unlike when he's awake and a prick, eventhough he's been nice enough this past couple of hours.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Could you be more childish?" I smiled.

"I could if we had one of these"

"But we're not having one, not any time soon I hope"

"Ugh…whatever" he resumed his tickling as the baby laughed and twitched.

I sat back letting a long breath out and tried to relax against the hard chair.

Moments later the double doors on the side of the hall way opened and a tall guy wearing green scrubs walked out, he had a chart in his hands and as soon as he looked over at us I knew he was Liz's doctor.

"Are you Miss. Maison's family?" he asked in a deep foreign accent.

"Yes, well no, but her family doesn't live here, I'm the closest person she has"

"Oh I see, well the surgery went well, it was a bit complicated at first but she will recover, she has a broken rib and several fractured ribs, her leg is broken and her wrist is fractured as well, we had to operate on the broken leg because the bone was…what do you call it-sticking out yes?- she will be fine in a couple of month, I will keep her in observation for the following week just in case…yes?" he resumed looking at me to see if I had understood everything he had said.

"Yes okay"

"What about Reid?" Aaron said opening his eyes and looking up at the doctor.

"The boy that was on the car with her correct?"

"Yes him, how is he?"

"He's not well, I afraid he's in a very delicate state, he's still in surgery, are you family?"

"Yes, I'm his brother"

"I see"

"Well what happened to him" Aaron snapped annoyed.

"Since it was a head on collision, he suffered the most, the steering wheel hit his chest very, very hard, he had about three broken ribs, both of his legs are fractured and he suffered a concussion, there might be a strong possibility that when he wakes up, if he wakes up he wont remember much of what happened, I'm sorry to tell you this but by the look of things I don't think he will wake up at all" he said through his broke English.

"No, no, no" Aaron growled as he lowered his face to his hands.

"I'm very sorry; we tried our hardest, now it's all up to him" he said turning around.

"Oh and the baby its fine by the way, no damage done there"

We looked at him with a questioning look and he turned to face us completely.

"I'm sorry I don't understand, what baby?" I asked

"Well her baby of course, she's about six weeks pregnant"

"What?" we all seem to say in unison.

"You mean you didn't know that?"

"No we didn't and I don't think she does either" I said sitting down because my legs felt as if they would collapse on me, Tyler looked at me shocked and so did Aaron.

"I see, well she will be informed when she wakes up of course"

I didn't know what to say I was speechless; Liz pregnant?

Oh this is not good, not good, not good at all.

Six weeks pregnant? That would only mean…

Oh god.

"Well I'll be behind the counter filling the paper work, you may ask any questions, I will be glad to answer them" the doctor said and walked behind the counter taking a seat next to the nurse.

"Six weeks pregnant?" Tyler asked shocked

"That's what he said"

"Then Caleb would be the father" he whispered next to me so people wouldn't hear "and they just got back together, well this is not good, oh god I don't know how Reid's going to take this, well…when he wakes up, I don't think we should tell him, but we definitely should call Caleb, I think he ought to know"

"You think"

"Hey, hey, I'm just drawing conclusions here"

"And stating the obvious"

"Stop being such a…"

"Miss. Moore would you come here please I need to get your personal information"

I stood ups and turned my head to glare at Tyler but he just smiled wide and nodded for me to go on; he can be such a child sometimes.

"Okay so need you to fill this form and sing here, please read the back and sing there as well, it just states you are legally responsible for her and her things until a family member can be reached, she is not a minor but in a delicate state such as this she need to have a…guardian if you will" I quickly filled the form and read the back signing it I retuned to my seat next to Tyler.

"Aren't you tired of holding her?"

"Nah I don't mind" he looked over at Aaron and he shrugged.

"Ugh this is frustrating" I whispered as I let my head fall back.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Aaron said getting up.

"I would really appreciate that thank you, coke is fine"

"Yeah me too, and chips if you don't mind" Tyler said

"Hey, you're taking care of my child for me, I don't mind" he said smiling as he left the waiting area. I could see he was trying to force his smiles. He was really scared of what could happen to his brother and right here right now he actually looked human.

"He's really worried isn't he?" I turned to Tyler.

"He cares about Reid too much, they grew up together, but then when their mom started to favor Reid more since he was sick a lot, Aaron didn't like it and moved in with his grandparents, they fought a lot and they started to drift apart but now they seem to be doing really well. I'm glad you know since they are the only family they have left."

"What about Aaron's dad?"

"He's in prison"

"What for?"

"Reid's dad's murder"

"Oh" I didn't know that, I knew Reid's dad had been killed but I didn't know by whom.

"Yeah, ever since then he came to live with us, he's lived with us since he was fourteen, my mom and dad took him in immediately since he had witnessed the whole thing he was a little traumatized; he is family, my mom loves him like a son and my dad, well my dad's never around but he still cares and he's my brother"

"Oh I understand, that horrible though, seeing all that"

"Yes it is, and for what's worse his mom blamed him, I never liked her, she was such a…dragon lady, that's how I used to call her, I remember my mom grounding me because one time in thanksgiving I was about six I said 'Pass me the salt dragon lady' and my mom looked like a beet, she was so embarrassed, everyone else just laughed, but yeah she used to blame him for her own mistakes" he looked down at the baby who was now falling asleep and he pulled her up so her head would rest on his shoulder and rocked her slightly. Her eyes slowly closed and she was sound asleep.

"You're getting better at it"

"I would be even better if we had one" he smirked "Look at her and tell me you don't want one, look at that face, she's beautiful" he smiled looking at the baby.

"Look Tyler this is not the time and certainly not the place to discuss this, we'll talk about it later, when all of this have passed okay?"

"Promise"

"Promise, you big baby"

"I love you"

"I love you too" he leaned over and pecked me on the cheek; I smiled.

About an hour later a nurse came in running towards the counter.

"Dr. Slovasky, come, hurry the boy has gone into cardiac arrest"

The nurse sitting behind the counter saw our expression and she quickly stood up.

"Oh don't worry, she was referring to the other driver, not your friend" she smiled.

As if that made things any better, well it kind of did, but I could imagine what the other driver's family was going through, I was still frozen and so was Tyler.

From the other end of the hall two officers entered directing themselves towards us.

"Hello, I am officer DeClais, and this is my partner officer Andrews, the doctor's told us you were here for the Maison and Garwin case"

"Yes, I am Reid Garwin's brother"

"And I am here for Elyzabeth Maison"

"Officer, would you please tell us what happened?" Aaron asked.

"Well you see, to begin explaining this, because it's sort of complicated, it was a head on collision"

"Yes we know that"

"Okay well, the other vehicle's driver happens to be a fifteen year old boy without a license or insurance, he had stolen his dad's car and took off with it, we had been following him for a while and then passed to the opposite lane thinking he could get away from us and he caused the accident, your brother's car was the first in the impact, then it came a row of six cars, we are here because it's our duty to ask if you want to press any charges against the boy" the officer finished.

"No that won't be necessary, how about you Alana?" Aaron turned to ask me.

"No I don't think so, it's all up to Liz but she'll have enough problems as it is so no we won't press any charges" I informed the officer.

"Allrighty then our job is done here, and my best wishes for both of them, I hope they come out well and soon" and with that they turned and headed to the entrance they came in from. I turned and walked back to my seat.

"You did the right thing" Tyler kissed my cheek.

"Yeah well I figured the other family has enough to be dealing with people suing them, I hope the boy get better though, he was the one to go on cardiac arrest wasn't he?"

"I believe so" Tyler said positioning the baby on his other shoulder.

"Tired yet?" Aaron asked looking at the baby.

"Not really but if you want to take her…"

"No, its fine, believe it or not Kira doesn't like holding her, and since she doesn't like the stroller very much I get stuck with her all the time...she is really a pitiful mother" he whispered the last part for us not to hear him but we did.

"How come she doesn't like holding her?" I asked, me and my big mouth, Tyler looked at me as if saying 'that's none our business' I smiled a little.

"The doctor told her to cut her nails at least until the baby was a year old, you know so she would scratch her accidentally, but she doesn't want to and she said she smells funny, and since I wasn't there when she was pregnant she always throws that in my face, trying to make me feel guilty and so I take care of Angie but not because I feel guilt or anything, I love that kid, she has actually brought meaning to my life, right now Kira's on a shopping spree with her friends and she wont be back until tomorrow, she takes off whenever she wants and at the same time she's afraid that one day she'll come back and she wont find us, like I would kidnap my own daughter, she still cares but she doesn't show it much" he said with a hurt look on his face, yep he's definitely human.

_**Two days later.**_

Liz had finally woken up and we were allowed to see her. As I walked in the room I saw her laying there, he beautiful face had a couple bruises, he lip was a little swollen and there was a big cut on her forehead; I noticed her left hand had a cast on it and her right arm had a big square bandage covering a cut which you could see the end of it coming out of the gauze.

Her eyes were closed and he hair to the side in fading waves; she looked very peaceful, like a broken angel, that's how used to describe her when she went into a big depression, she used to smile at that expression, but it wasn't like a real smile, just a…'gah' smile.

"Hey honey" I said grabbing her right hand; taking a seat beside her, I was trying really hard to hold the tears and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Hey" she responded in a hoarse voice opening her eyes.

"Oh god Liz I'm so glad you're okay"

"Technically…I'm not okay Al" she chuckled.

"You know what I mean"

"I know, I'm glad too" she pause for a second a looked at me "How's Reid?"

"Liz he's not awake yet, but hopefully he will soon, I think is because of all the medication they're giving him, but I'm sure he'll be okay"

"I hope so, but even if he wakes up and if he's okay, he wont be okay with what's coming next Al" she said in a whisper and I could see the rears roll down the side of her face. I held her hand tighter.

"We haven't called Caleb, I decided to wait until you were up and you decide then"

"He has to know Al"

"I know baby I know" I sat on the bed next to her and held her tight, her body shook with sobs and she would wince from the pain since she had a broken rib and some of them were fracture. The tears just came without her moving, it was as if I was holding a statue, she wouldn't move or talk for what seem like hours, Tyler came in the afternoon to check on me, as he entered the room he brought a big bouquet of white roses.

"God Tyler I'm not dead yet" She smiled lightly as he came and hugged her.

"Sue me. I didn't know what color to bring so I bought white roses, plus didn't anyone ever taught you it was the thought that counts" he said kissing her forehead. "How're you feeling?" he sat on the other side of the bed next to her.

"Right now, squished" we noticed we didn't fit all on the bed so he sat down on the chair.

We stayed like that for a couple of hours; we didn't talk much but it was nice and comfortable. Aaron came by with Angie, Kira was nowhere to be seen, how typical of her. Aaron said she didn't like hospitals very much. He had stayed with Reid most of the time, waiting for him to wake up, but nothing happened, the doctor said he was slowly healing and he was out of danger but it would take time and patience.

"Hey baby" Liz said as soon as she saw Angie, that baby liked everybody, she smiled every time she would see someone new; so different from her parents. she looked over at Liz and smiled playing with a little toy, I don't think she should be playing with those just yet, but i didnt say anything.

"Hey Liz we brought you this" Aaron said putting a 'Get well' bag on the table by the door, and sitting on the small couch next to the bed. The baby noticed Tyler and she quickly threw her arms out to him, he smiled and willingly took her in his arms.

"She really, really likes you" Aarons said smiling.

"When did this happen?" Liz asked eyeing Tyler and the baby.

"The day of the accident Aaron was here and Tyler held her most of the time, she seem to like him, a lot" I smiled at him who was content making faces at the baby.

"He seems to like babies, a lot too" I added.

I didn't know if to continue talking about babies or not since it was a very sensible subject now. I wonder how Caleb is going to take it. How is Reid going to take the this?

* * *

**Okay guys there you have it another long chapter, I think this is the longest so far…lol. Anyways I'll update as soon as possible but it will be after the weekend since I'm going out of town with my family, but I will definitely post after it…oh and if you guys have time go and check out the preview for Feast of Love; Toby Hemingway (Reid) is going to be in it and I'm dying to see it, its going to be very romantic and all that-not my type of movie, but it's funny and cute so check it out oh and i love him so yeah that's a definitly must watch movie...lol.**

**Luv ya lots**

**Mia**


	31. Alone in the dark:Part1:Preview

**okay guys this is just a preview of the next chapter, it's not complete, i will try to update as soon as possible, hope you guys like it;-)**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Alana asked as she stood in front of the door.

"No its fine you don't have to stay I'll be fine, plus I'm finally released tomorrow and then I'll se all right" I responded resting my head against the pillow.

"Okay then honey I'll see you in the morning" she left closing the door after her.

I had been in this hell hole for almost a month, my wounds were slowly healing and Reid had woken up a couple of times but he couldn't speak at all since he had a tube shoved down his throat, I would usually sit with him for hours when I didn't have visitors.

"Knock, knock" Caleb said softly as he entered the room pulling me away from my thoughts. He hadn't visited me the whole time I had been here and I was surprised to see him now, my last day in the hospital.

"Hey" I sat up facing him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been here to visit you is just that I didn't know how to…approach the situation with the baby…"

"Is not yours"

"What?" he stood quickly.

"Is not yours Caleb"

"What do you mean is not mine you are almost two months pregnant and two months ago you were with me…" he finally noticed what I meant.

"I'm sorry Caleb"

"You were with him while you were with me"

"It was just one night and I didn't think it would happen, he just showed up"

"He just showed up and you slept with him" he faked a smile, but this smiled terrrified me.

"I'm sorry I was very vulnerable at the moment, I am not asking you to forgive me I know this is unforgivable I'm just asking you to accept my apology" I said between tears. "I honestly thought it was yours and then i dated back and realized it his. I'm sorry"


	32. A New Beginning

**Okay guys well this is the end of the story, but i will write an epilogue to explain things further so i will post it if not tonight then tomorrow, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, i love you all**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Alana asked as she stood in front of the door.

"No its fine you don't have to stay I'll be fine, plus I'm finally released tomorrow and then I'll see you then all right" I responded resting my head against the pillow.

"Okay then honey I'll see you in the morning" she left closing the door after her.

I had been in this hell hole for almost a month, my wounds were slowly healing and Reid had woken up a couple of times but he couldn't speak at all since he had a tube shoved down his throat, I would usually sit with him for hours when I didn't have visitors.

"Knock, knock" Caleb said softly as he entered the room pulling me away from my thoughts. He hadn't visited me the whole time I had been here and I was surprised to see him now, my last day in the hospital.

"Hey" I sat up facing him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been here to visit you is just that I didn't know how to…approach the situation with the baby…"

"Is not yours"

"What?" he stood quickly.

"Is not yours Caleb"

"What do you mean is not mine you are almost two months pregnant and two months ago you were with me…" he finally noticed what I meant.

"I'm sorry Caleb"

"You were with him while you were with me"

"It was just one night and I didn't think it would happen, he just showed up"

"He just showed up and you slept with him" he faked a smile, but this smiled terrified me.

"I'm sorry I was very vulnerable at the moment, I am not asking you to forgive me I know this is unforgivable I'm just asking you to accept my apology" I said between tears. "I honestly thought it was yours and then i dated back and realized it his. I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?, you're sorry?, oh wow Liz that's a new one, you're sorry, you screwed up everything in my life, and to think I actually though you were the only good thing I had, fuck you Liz, I hope you both rot in hell like the worthless rodents you both are"

He still had this smile plastered on his face, but that was no happy smile or fake smile, it was a mischievous smile, evil like if you will. He turned around an left slamming the door as he existed.

I broke down in sobs, how could I have done something like that to him, to my best friend, to the only person that was there when I needed someone. How could I have done this to him, I almost loved him, I didn't fully love him, but I loved him somewhat.

I fell asleep crying thinking about Reid's smile when I told him I was pregnant, he had actually smiled through the pain and the tube that he had shoved down his throat and that's what kept me wanting this baby now more than ever.

_**Next day **_

"Hey honey, we're here" Alana and Tyler entered my room, I was finished packing the little things I had in this room, my bag was on the chair in front of me and I had managed to put on a pair of jeans Alana had bought me, I had gone up one size and with the cast in my leg was a tight fit.

"Okay I'm ready to go now, I can't wait to get home and take a long bath, I smell like the people I used to treat when I was sturying in the hospital, and frankly I hate the smell"

I forced a smile and looked up at them, Alana came and sat beside me and hugged be tightly making my bruised ribs hurt a little, I winced in pain and the pressure wasn't helping either, she seemed to noticed and pulled away quickly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine, it's the pressure that's all, it doesn't hurt that much its just a little uncomfortable that's all" I smiled a little.

"Okay so I spoke to the doctor and he said an ambulance would take Reid home, since Aaron told him we would hire a nurse to take care of him" Tyler said. "Hello nurse" He said hugging me "Are you sure you can do this, you know we can always hire a real nurse and you can heal a little more before you heal him or yourself" he whispered in my ear, as if Alana didn't know that. He had told her about his powers and she already knew about min, but he didn't really like to talk about it a lot, for some reason he was very reserved on that side.

"Its fine Tyler I can heal him and then heal myself, it'll just take a little while until I can fully recover my strength" I stated.

"Okay I'll be there if you need any help anyways" he offered.

"Yeah that would be a good idea thanks you" I stood up and he carried me to the wheelchair.

"Ugh I hate this, I am perfectly capable of walking thank you" I tried to get up but Tyler pushed me down. "Tyler I can walk"

"Just sit tight, it would only take a couple of minutes" he smiled.

"Ugh fine" I sighted and sat back down letting him push my chair out.

The ride home was filled with Alana's and Tyler's laughter, they seemed so happy I couldn't help but smile a little.

"So Liz what do you think about Ali and I having a baby?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"Tyler" Alana shouted.

"You guys were thinking about having a baby?"

"He is, I'm not" She said through grinded teeth.

"Just think about it please?" he pleaded.

"Could you not?" she was started to get annoyed.

"I think is a great idea, think about it Al, my baby would have someone to play with" I started laughing and Tyler did too, she just smiled and looked forward.

The ambulance arrived moments later and the paramedics brought Reid to the bedroom that was prepared for him in the first floor of the house. I held his hand through the whole trip out of the ambulance and he growled in pain when one of the paramedics bumped into a table.

"Sorry" the young guy said looking down a t him and he just tightened his hand around mine, I knew he was in pain and I had to do something soon because the medicines were not having any effect anymore.

Once he was on the designated bed and comfortable enough I sat beside him and took his hand.

"Reid I'm going to heal you in a little bit, you know it will hurt a lot, almost as much as when the injuries happened" he looked at me with pleading eyes shaking his head motioning No, and he held on tight to my hand.

"Reid I have to or else you won't fully heal, do you really want to spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair? Now stop acting like a child and take it like a man, rub some dirt on it or something" he chucked and made an attempt to laugh but I knew it would hurt so I just looked at him. He nodded and closed his eyes. I stood and kissed his cheek.

Tyler came in the room moments later asking me if I was ready. Alana brought a bottle of water and some grapes, I don't know why because I hate grapes but she always said they were a great source of energy blah, blah, blah. I looked at her with a disgusting look and she gave me a smile in return.

"Okay so here we go" Tyler came over and stood behind me holding me by the waist just in case I'd fall backwards "Don't worry you'll do fine" he reaffirmed and I proceeded.

"Wait, wait, wait" Alana raised a hand coming to Reid's side "Should we take the tube out now or after"

"After, that way we don't hurt him anymore, now move out of the way please"

She moved a side and I stood forward taking Reid's hand, I let my powers rise in me and I pictured all the wounds healing and closing. He let out a small whimper and his chest rose from the pain but he kept quiet and his eyes shut.

"You okay?" Tyler asked as I rested on his chest, I felt exhausted, but strangely I hadn't passed out there was this new strength in me and it felt great, I saw as Alana removed the tube from Reid's throat and he gagged and moaned in pain as the whole thing was out; I watched as he stood up and threw the brace from his wrist aside and walked over to me.

Tyler helped me stand by my self and he pushed me forward into Reid's embrace. I held on so tight to him that it hurt, but I didn't care I didn't want to let go, I wanted to stay like this forever. He pulled back and looked into my watery eyes and kissed me passionately. If I was weak from healing him, that kissed totally knocked me out, I felt my knees give in and I held on tighter as if not to fall, I heard him chuckle once and pulled away.

"Reid I…" I started to say but my chest was hurting too much, I held out a finger "Wait"

He looked at me weird and I closed my eyes; I felt my body stating to heal slowly and painfully but it was healing, I summoned more of my power and I was finished healing seconds later.

"Now if I could get this cast off it would be a perfect moment" I smiled but didn't open my eyes, I felt his lips press against mine and I smiled some more returning the kiss, he scooped me up bridal stile and looked into my eyes.

"I can help with that" his voice was a little hoarse.

I smiled as he walked upstairs. I looked around but there was no one around I guess Alan and Tyler left.

"Where did they go?" I whispered mindlessly.

"They went to make a baby" he said laughing loudly, his laugh made me happy, he was him again, the Reid I left here when Amanda dragged me to England, the one that usually laughed things out and was so carefree; the Reid that I fell so madly in love with. I smiled to my self knowing this was the end of our long battle and the beginning of our new life.

* * *

**Ok well how was that for the end, well I will write and epilogue which would be posted as soon as possible, maybe tonight or tomorrow, I don't think I will write a sequel but there might be chance who knows. Thank you so much every one for reading it and for sending your lovely reviews, stay tuned for the epilogue.**

**Luv ya lots, and lots.**

**Mia**


	33. Alone in the Dark

_**Four Years Later.**_

Lizzy's POV.

As the elevator opened I dropped my bag on the floor next to the desk that had a big bouquet of fresh flowers since Alex loves flowers, every morning she stands in her tiptoes and stares at them. Preferably fresh pink roses, she loves those. I smiled remembering the big bright smile she has on her face whenever she smells them.

I stumbled with one of her toys that was left abandoned on the carpet, I couldn't help but smile when I saw my husband laying on the couch bare chest, eyes closed, on his torso there was a small head with long blond soft waves spilling over his chest, she was sound asleep as well; I watched as Reid's chest rose and Alex's little head popped up and looked around she yawed and drifted to the floor when she noticed me and I kneeled to hug her, she smelled like him and looked just like him too, only she had full lips and big bright eyes. She was always smiling so yes I can say my baby was a happy baby.

"Hi baby" I said as I kissed her soft hair and I pulled her up in my arms as I stood to go over the kitchen, she snuggled her head on the crook of my neck.

"Did you have a nice nap honey" I asked her sitting her on the counter to get a drink from the fridge. I took her little cup out, filled it with some juice and hand it to her it to her.Her big blue eyes looked at me bright and shiny, smiling.

"Daddy sleeping" she glanced around and looked over at Reid who was still asleep on the couch and looked back at me smiling.

"Go wake him up" I told her and she smiled even bigger, more like smirked, god I couldn't believe how much she resembled Reid, she acted just like him too.

I put her down and she quickly walked over to the big white couch and looked back at me, I nodded smiling trying to hold the laughter.

"WAKE UP DADDY" she shouted; she was so loud I had to cover my ears but I was still laughing when I saw Reid sit up gasping for air looking lost glancing around and saw me.

"Hello sleepyhead" I said softly walking over to them he just glared at me.

"Lex what did I tell you about screaming like that, one day the neighbors will think we're killing you" he said smiling as he stood and kissed me softly and walked back to her and picked her up, she gave him the little puppy face look and he just smiled.

"Now how is that fair?" he kissed the tip of her nose and walked back to the couch. I sat next to him and he wrapped me his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Daddy the neighbors can't hear us" she corrected him.

"It's true you know, we live in a penthouse and i dont think any neighbors will hear us" I said taking her on my lap.

She giggled a little seeing Reid was staring at us with an evil glare.

He reached to Alex and took her from my lap; she smiled and kissed his cheek. She slid to the floor and walked away.

"Lex where are you going?" he asked her as she turned around and smiled.

"My room daddy" she turned again and disappeared in the hallway. Reid had built her room as a doll house; well he tried and gave up the second day, so he went and hired some people to get it done. Tyler tried to help to but he failed miserably too.

"How was your day?" he asked scooting closer to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"It was a little fun, as fun as shopping can be with Alana" I kissed him lightly.

"How was your day?"

"Slept a lot" he said smirking

"I bet" I looked at him smiling "She wore you out didn't she"

"How can someone so little have so much energy" he asked sitting back.

"She's a hand full, but it's fun to spend time with her"

"Yes it is, I officially know every kind of dolls there are, Bratz, Barbie, Polly something, I didn't know there where so much of them, is like an infestation" he chuckled.

Leaning forward I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply, he pushed me back on the couch slowly and intensified our kiss.

"Eww" we heard a small squeak coming form the hall.

I looked around and saw Alex standing there in her ballerina outfit. Smiling Reid got up and went to get her and brought her over.

All in all my life couldn't get better; I had a wonderful husband and a beautiful and smart three year old daughter. She has come into our life as a blessing and we loved her very much. Reid and I got married six moths after she was born, we did take her to the honeymoon, and it was Reid who insisted we did because he didn't want to leave her for a whole month.

Tyler and Alana decided to get married a year after we did, they have now a beautiful baby boy named Gabriel, he looks just like Tyler and he has the same deep blue eyes. They still live in Ipswich; we moved to Boston because the vice president passed away and Reid was called to be the president; but he already assigned another so we spend most of the time together. He is a wonderful dad and he loves spending time with Alex, he spoils her too much but I don't mind.

Pogue and Kate have chosen to get married this December and Alex is going to be the flower girl, she was so exited when Kate told her, she has even started to practice her walk. We will be there only the weekend of the wedding because Reid doesn't want to stay there long he says he has a bad feeling about going back. But it's all nonsense.

**Caleb's POV**

I sat by the window noticing how the moon light reflected off of Sarah's pale skin. She looked like an angle lying on my bed, but she wasn't my angel, my angel was far away, with her husband and daughter, a daughter that should have been mine, and he took it all away from me, he took everything that matter in my life away from me and thanks to him I'm full of hatred and sorrow. I will make him pay for everything he's done and I will make sure he suffers as much as I have.

"What are you doing all the way over there, come to bed" Sarah said looking up.

"Is not morning yet Sarah go back to sleep" she irritated me so much. I saw her about two years ago and she told me we should give it another go, seeing that I wasn't going to be with someone anytime soon I agreed and we've been together ever since, but I don't love her and she know that, she know I love Liz and that that will never change she knows I can't forget her and that I will never forget her, but she still wanted to be with me. I brushed a streak of hair, behind my ear. I hadn't cut it in a long time and now it was about shoulder length and Sarah hated it but she knew better than to say anything.

I can't help but thing about December, I know they will be coming and that's when they'll pay for everything they've done to me. I will strike and they will know how far I'm willing to go to have her back, and as soon as he sets a foot on Ipswich, Reid Garwin is a dead man, and I will have her back even if it means her death too.

Meanwhile I will be here waiting.

_Alone in the dark._

**Okay guys so tell me what you think, honestly its not the original epilogue since my computer crashed and it didnt save, i am currently working on my fic Daughter of light and on a new Reid/OC fic, it will be posted soon. thanks every one so much for reading my story and reviewing.**

**Luv ya lots**

**Mia**


End file.
